FMA High
by the emerald wolf
Summary: Emily is your average anime fan she is starting high school and realizes her school is a pawn in the homunculi's game. Can Emily over throw this corrupt school or will she lose and simply fall victim like the others? please R&R NOT A DRAMA
1. starting school

FMA high

_Emily is your average anime fan she is starting high school and realizes her school is a pawn in the homunculi's game. Can Emily over throw this corrupt school or will she lose and simply fall victim like the others? This idea came to me because my school very well could be like this one. Rated T because I am paranoid. Please R&R and thank you for reading. And I do not own FMA._

_Hi everyone sadly I start school in less than a week so updates will become less frequent but the story is finished so I will update at least once a week. Thank you for reading. _

Chapter 1

Starting school

The car slowed to a stop and I stared out my window up at the tall building. I was excited but at the same time I was terrified.

"Are you alright?" my mom asked a hint of humor in her voice.

"Yes," I squeaked. My nerves finally got to me. I had been excited about going to high school but now that I'm here I'm terrified. I could see a small church right beside it. I could smell the flowers that surrounded the building. And I could see small path twisting and turning in the church yard behind the school. I guess that I should have suspected as much from a catholic girls school.

"Relax It won't be that bad. I remember when I was a freshman." My mom comforted. "Now hurry up you'll be late." I opened the car door and walked to the building. I could hear the cars rush past on the street behind me. I opened the door and recognized the stairway in front of me from when I shadowed. The classes are on the second and third floor, the first floor should be the cafeteria and office, and the basement was part cafeteria and ½ storage depending on what door you went through. Obviously students not allowed, if I recalled correctly. The stairwell was painted yellow and the metal on the stairs was brown. The place looked dingy I guess the fact the school was 80 years old showed through.

"Hello," someone said from behind me. I spun around and saw the dean of the school I was told on my shadow day to call her miss. H. she had pretty brown hair green eyes she was skinny and was wearing a suite. She looked kind of familiar but I wasn't sure where I had seen her, probably on the shadow day.

"Hello," I said hurriedly I wish I could do a better job masking my fidgety self, why did I have to be so shy? She gave me a kind smile and said amused.

"So your Emily right, a new freshmen?" I nodded my brown hair flipping as I moved even slightly. She smiled and said. "No need to be shy, are you lost?" I shook my head.

"No," I replied my voice giving. She smiled at me and said.

"Come on I will escort you to class." She led me down the first floor hallway which confused me because my class was on the third floor. When we where ½ way down the hallway a woman came out from the office. She looked about 60. I could smell her flower perfume. "Headmistress Martinez," Miss. H. greeted. The headmistress looked at me and said.

"Is this one of the freshmen?"

"Yes this is Emily," Miss. H answered. "I have a feeling she is going to be special." The headmistress smiled at me and said.

"Well welcome to our school, you can call me Dr. M."

"I'm just taking her to class I don't want her to miss homeroom." Miss. H said and walked me over to the second staircase identical to the first. Up to the third floor and took me to class. "Have fun," she said as she walked away. I took a deep breath and walked inside and took a seat at an empty desk just as the teacher with dark hair he was maybe 30 had dark brown eyes went up to the front of the chalk board.

"Hello class I am Mr. Taylor you can call me Mr. T if you would like."

"Hello Mr. T." the class said in union.

"Well I think I will give you this period to talk and get to know people." We all nodded and spun to the person sitting beside us and began talking. But most of the kids knew each other I didn't know anyone. Well this was a new school a new start might as well get started on making it better then my old school I don't want a repeat of that. I turned to the girl sitting behind me introduced myself and asked her if she liked anime.

"What's that?" she responded.

"It's basically Japanese cartoons they are really cool." She gave me a fake smile and nodded as if she cared and turned back to her other friends. I heard her say something about weird-o and I sat back down and rested my head on my arms like a pillow. I don't belong here. These girls are preppy and care more about makeup then learning. I could tell already the way most of them were talking I had heard it all before. Just like my old school.

"I like anime," I heard someone say. I looked up to see a tall girl with light brown hair and green eyes. I felt like she was able to read my mind because the next thing she did was give me a sympathetic look and said "do you want to talk?" she sat down on my left and looked at me. "I'm Kaitlyn but you can call me Kate."

"I'm Emily," I said "What animes do you watch?"

"Inuyasha, FMA, Code Geass, case closed, scrapped princess and others I can't remember right now. What animes do you watch?"

"Mostly the same, Inuyasha, FMA, scrapped princess, princess Mononoke, howls moving castle, spirited away, ECT."

"I love FMA and princess Mononoke!" she exclaimed instantly I could tell we were going to get along. We spent the entire class talking and after class we realized we had the exact same schedule except for one period where I would go to choir and she would go to Spanish. Easy As for the two of us, it wouldn't be so easy if it was flipped. We both enjoyed Literature and writing and gym.

After my first class we went to Lit class where we learned what we would be learning about. What we would be reading and so on, the teacher seemed to teach great but we both got a vibe she didn't like teenagers she liked little kids. She tended to treat us as if we were second class to them. After Lit was history, to be more specific ancient civilization Egypt, Rome, Mayans ECT. I found it exciting. Then religion class very new to me because I never learned it before, I know they always say nuns are mean and cruel but a nun was the teacher and she was really nice and didn't like giving us As so she would kick it up to an A+ she simply couldn't hurt a fly.

Thank heavens fifth period was lunch! We all walked to the first floor and set up already separated into groups that I could see most of them were going to break in only a week or two.

"Watch out its Envy," I said in mock fear and pointed to a palm tree standing in the corner. Kate laughed and said

"He's not even wearing a disguise it's his true form of a palm tree." We both laughed and walk towards the door. I could have sworn I saw an anime pulse on the palm tree…probably my imagination. We got our lunches we sat down at a table only a few tables away from the palm tree. I looked out across the tables, deciding how many friendships were temporary. I gained a good eye for it.

"Stupid isn't it," Kate said. "I doubt most of them will last a week. They keep talking about class unity but we both know that preppy school spirit is going to crash and burn in…not long." I looked at her she hadn't even glanced at me she kept her head down while she ate.

"Yea, look over there," poor Molly isn't even in the conversation. She is quite while the others are load and obnoxious and I can see they are more concentrated on talking about boys then realizing she is sitting on the edge of the table without a word."

"It makes me sick to watch them ignore her." Kate commented. We exchanged looks and walked over to Molly.

"Want to sit with us?" we asked. She smiled and took a last glance at her table before she stood up and came to sit with us. We actually involved her in the conversation. We didn't talk about anime because Molly wasn't a fan but Molly was nice…I'm sure we can find an anime for her to like. After lunch was algebra one math has always been a strong suite of mine and I managed to keep ahead easily mostly because the teacher Mr. Brandon was a great teacher and regularly would tell us stories about interesting things from the discovery shows. After algebra was study hall then choir then chemistry a science I called my mortal enemy. But oddly enough Dr. M was the teacher. After that the day was over and we all went home to freedom.

As the days passed and school went from new and exciting to regular and boring, we learned we can get all the teachers to let us talk the whole period as long as it was a constructive talk. Such as history talks, new discoveries, Christianity and so on. I instantly became teacher's pet again, probably has to do with the fact I volunteer and keep quiet, I grew up learning to respect and listen and learn which really helps in school.

It was probably my fifth day when it became new and scary again I was called down to the principal's office. I walked in and saw a man sitting behind the desk. The room was nicely furnished and had leather chairs and carpet the wood desk he sat behind looked large and expensive there were swords hanging from the wall. Fake of course.

"You asked to see me Principle Bradley?" I asked, realizing where I knew that name from. He nodded. He had an eye patch black hair a green eye. I couldn't stop staring at the eye patch.

"Yes I was told by the other teachers that you seem reliable and I wanted to know if you could help miss. H Dr. M and myself with something."

"Of course sir, what is it?"

"Well we would like to know if you could participate in the after school cleaning program. We don't have enough students and we would like you to help." I nodded then my response came out before I could stop it.

"What happened to your eye?" instantly my eyes lit with horror and I covered my mouth feeling myself blush I felt like a rude idiot. He laughed and said.

"I was in the army there was…an accident." I nodded and he dismissed me. I was at the door when he called back. "One last thing can you please go tell Dr. M that you decided to help?" I nodded and walked out the door. Now I was freaked out. That was the first time I saw the principle and he had a striking resemblance to furor king Bradley in FMA and he even had the same name. I walked over to the headmistress office and walked in.

"Hello Dr. M," she smiled at me and asked.

"Yes Emily?"

"Dr. Bradley wanted me to inform you I joined the after school program." I informed. She smiled and said.

"Thank you." Miss. H said she was standing behind her and I remembered who she looked like, anime sloth. And Dr. M looked like old lady Dante. This was really beginning to freak me out. I walked back to class and told Kate about it. She thought about it and agreed.

"Defiantly weird…have you heard about the girl who went missing from this school 70 years ago? She was kidnapped no one knows who but she was walking to the store on a Sunday and she never returned. No one connected it with the school but…if the homunculi are in control who knows." I nodded.

"It is a definite possibility I can't believe I just thought that." I said and though about it. "We need to stop imagining things. FMA is an anime and nothing more these are coincidences end of story." She nodded and the bell rang. Time to go to my new job 2 hours of cleaning, yahoo, that was something called sarcasm, I use it a lot. I didn't I know that cleaning was the least of my worries.


	2. after school

Chapter 2

After school

_Just so you all know I based the staff off teachers I have had. Including the homunculi characters XD yes my teachers can be the homunculi because they fit perfectly and there IS in fact a palm tree like tree in my school so I guess I better watch out XD anyway I hope you enjoy please R&R. Now that I think about it after I got this idea a few of the teachers left…they knew I was onto them *looks around uneasily* _

I put my book bag in my homeroom and began to walk to the office to get the cleaning supplies. Then I heard the footsteps of a little kid running down the hallway. I followed them and saw Miss. H's son Michel running through the hallways to the basement the part that's off limits. I swallowed and went looking for him passing a palm tree along the way. The lights were off and everything was dim, creepy and dark.

"Creepy," I muttered. "Who put the red ordainments on the palm tree looks like someone forgot to undecorated envy since Christmas." I walked passed it into the dark dimly lit storage hall. It was large and had machines lining the walls maybe I was wrong it was all the pipes and stuff for the school not storage. I didn't see the little black haired boy and I couldn't hear his footsteps I was about to leave when something red and shiny caught my eye. I walked over to a bucket connected to pipes.

My eyes widened and I picked up a handful of red stones. They looked like something like a smoky cloud whirling inside of it. They where there by the hundreds and I realized the idea Kate and I had was right. I heard a door slam sounding like a gunshot in the dead silence. I spun to the large double doors hiding my handful of red stones behind my back and I stared at the silhouette in the door way where I saw my homeroom teacher Mr. T.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quickly a mixture of fury and nervousness in his voice.

"N-nothing," I stammered my heart racing.

"Wrath!" he called out and a small door I hadn't seen far on the other side of the room opened and out came miss, H's small adorable son. Then the realization hit me, he was little Wrathy from the anime they were all from the anime…except Mr. T he was just a teacher he betrayed humanity for the power the homunculi promised him. "Get her, I told you not to let anyone in." Mr. T moved away from the door walking over to wrath.

"Sorry old man I didn't know she was here." Mr. T had a short temper and I'm sure he hated dealing with little Wrath. Wrath looked at me and slowly stepped toward me.

"Wrathy," I said in a sing-song voice the way I normally talk to little kids. "I have some red stones here, your favorite." I held out my hand revealing the stones. He looked at them hungrily then looked back up to me and said.

"I can have stones whenever I want I don't need them from you." He spoke like a small angry child ending with an adorable stomp of his foot.

"Alright then, I said shrugging. I will leave them here for you if you change your mind." I tossed them gently to the floor ½ between him and me. He glanced at them then back at me before he dived for the stones and I ran for the door. Mr. T followed me and yelled from the door way while I ran to the stairs.

"Envy!" the palm tree I was passing, you know the one with the tacky red Christmas ordainments yea its branch shot out and grabbed my wrist. It was a hand not a branch. I looked up to see the palm tree and realize it really was Envy. That was just funny. He gave me an evil grin and reached out with his other hand to grab my other arm. But he was to slow and I punched him and yanked my fist free.

"Take that you ugly Christmas tree that's for Hughes." I dashed up the stairs Wrath and Envy following. Mr. T stayed behind. I grabbed the door that led outside but it was locked. I reached for the deadbolt but as I unlocked the door a hand came down on it and held it shut. And before I managed to pull it open despite him there was a flash of blue light and the doors melded shut. I glanced at Wrathy and gave him a quick glare before I ducked Envy's punch and took off higher up the stairs.

I didn't bother with the first floor anything that led past Dante's office must be evil. I ran up and up and was about to reach the 2ed floor when the door opened and out came miss H the dean AKA anime sloth AKA. Trisha Elric. She stood right where I was going to crash into her but at the last second she turned into water and splattered to the ground I slipped and fell to my knees lucky I had gained some distance between the others and me. I tried to stand up but a water hand grabbed my foot and I was trapped.

"Let go!" I yelled and tried to pull myself free.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," Sloth said, "don't make me give you a detention" she said it with an amused voice but at the same time sounding like a strict teacher. I gave one last tug and got free I ran up the last two flights of stairs to the third and final floor, Wrath, Envy, and sloth coming up behind me. Almost there, I thought I'm almost safe. But the double doors opened and Pride AKA. Melon master Pride AKA. Anime pride king Bradley. I gritted my teeth and backed up against the railing in the corner.

"No where left to run." He said and slowly approached me. The others arriving completely surrounding me with the choice of being captured or a jump onto stairs almost a story beneath. I growled and I stepped back into the wall but my foot caught the railing. My face lit with horror as I tumbled backwards over the railing.

"Stop her we need her!" Mr. T ordered obviously not understanding the homunculi didn't care what he said and didn't serve him.

"You're not our boss gramps." Wrath said sternly with a childlike stomp of his foot but before Mr. T even managed to give the order Bradley with his super speed jumped the railing and managed to catch me before I fell all the way to my death. We landed and I was being held hands behind my back with a firm grip. At first I struggled but I knew I wouldn't get anything from it and stopped that's how I was first captured by the homunculi.

They took me to the headmistress's office AKA. Dante's office, there was a second part I never saw of the office before the chairs where leather and it had nice thick carpet that was a muddy red, brown color. But it reeked like to much rose perfume as I inhaled I gasped and coughed from a perfume overload, it gave me a headache. I didn't bother hiding my hate for them all. When I walked in Dante didn't look at me she was staring through the window on the opposite side of the room.

"I knew you would go searching. That's why we picked you." I gave her a slightly puzzled look but said.

"Why are you here?"

"It's far easier to carry out plans in a world that doesn't know about you or your powers. I bet you're wondering why we are working at an all girls high school."

"Not really," I said and sat down in a large leather chair putting my feet up on the table trying to stay as calm as I could. "You have a free pick of next body if you work at an, all girl's school. Also the students you don't use you can use in creating philosopher's stones." She looked at me and smiled.

"Correct." I felt as if I had just played into a trap wondering what I just got myself into. "You see Emily my body is rotting."

"I know," I said "I can smell it." she glared at me and I gave her a clever smile that I hope made her blood boil.

"I have,"

"Decided you want me as the new body." I finished. She glared at me and I said. "You set me up to find out and get captured it's kind of obvious."

"So you figured that out then. Maybe I underestimated you after all." She gave a sly smile and I grew cautious and curious.

"What is it you want then, if not me as a new body?" Dante had turned back to the window and I was watching her reflection in the mirror. With an expressionless face she asked.

"I would like you to be my alchemy apprentice." I threw my head back and laughed loud and obnoxiously. When I calmed to a chuckle I asked.

"What makes you think I would help you?" I laughed again.

"I just thought you wouldn't want the other girl to get hurt, what was her name again? Kate." She said with mock curiosity. My laughing stopped abruptly and my face turned serious. "Well Emily? What will it be, you or your best friend?" I released a small growl and looked away. "Well?" she pressed just wanting to hear me admit defeat. Something I was never good at. I guess there's a first time for everything.

"Fine," I muttered I slumped back into the chair arms crossed looking like a sulky child. Dante grinned and said.

"I thought you would see it my way. From now on after school you report to me here and that will take the place of the two hours." I thought sarcastically. _Great two hours with the wicked witch of central this ought to be fun._ "It's time for you to leave for today Envy will show you out. And one last thing, don't even try telling anyone about this. We don't want Kate to have an accident." I growled and the door opened and I craned my neck to see Envy come in the door behind me. I sighed and stood up to leave. "Bow to me." Dante said. I froze and turned around to her.

"What?"

"Bow to me and call me teacher." I raised an eyebrow and said.

"Not on your life." I turned and walked out the door before she could say anything else. Envy followed and after the door closed he punched me in the face and yelled.

"That's for calling me palm tree." I gave him a look and asked.

"Do you even own a mirror is it you simply you like looking like you belong at the beach?" his eye twitched and he gave me an angry look. I tilted my head like an innocent girl we all know I'm not and went to retrieve my stuff. I knew this year was going to be both exciting and dreadful most of the teachers already hated me.


	3. Kate

Chapter 3

Kate

If you watched FMA brotherhood you will catch my little code in this. Please R&R enjoy. I do not own FMA and if I did Hughes never would have died. and i am going to post chapters at least once a week...if i can anyway hope you enjoy please R&R

After that I went home and told my parents a lie about my after school work saying something along the lines of wiping desks and sweeping. I was tired and skipped dinner going straight to bed lucky I finished my homework in study hall. Later I regretted skipping dinner. I awoke in the middle of the night to a rumbling my stomach. I moaned and reached for my glasses on my night stand, that's weird, they aren't there.

Without my glasses I could still see but vaguely. Everything was blurred and I could just make out shapes people and items if I concentrated hard enough. I slid out of bed the room completely consumed in darkness and I stumbled around my bed to the light switch. Suddenly the room was flooded with bright yellow white light and I was momentarily blinded. I walked back to my night stand looking for my glasses.

"Looking for these?" a voice asked from behind me. I jumped startled and spun around to see a woman with black hair and a green dress holding up something thin, small and blue. MY GLASSES! I sighed and asked.

"What are you doing here?" I reached out my hand for my glasses she balanced them on her nails and extended them out to me where I snatched them and I put them on and was flooded with relief I was able to see again. Her nails instantly withdrew and I stared over at the homunculus something I never thought I would see in real life.

"I just came to make sure you knew we have control. We know where you live and if we want we can kill you and your family. I could easily have killed you all before you woke up. Dante also wanted me to tell you she will sometimes send one of us to give you a mission." She gave an evil ½ grin and extended her nails a bit.

"You won't need to do that," I said surprised at how steady my voice was. I rubbed the sleep from my eye and realized I was thinking through a fog too tired to care. Then realization clicked and I angrily said in a hushed yell as to not wake my family. "What do you mean missions? There is no way I am helping that old hag out of school. My time my space you can go back and tell her I don't care what she wants." I let out an involuntary yawn and asked. "Are you done, can I go back to bed?" my stomach growled and I was so tired I could barely think this wasn't making any sense.

"She thought you might say something like that." Lust replied, "She instructed me to remind you that you are now her servant and she has the entire school as a hostage should you choose to oppose us." I growled and rolled my eyes.

"One I am not her servant. B: Fine whatever just go away I need to get to sleep I have school tomorrow." She stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked over to my window. Which I just realized was open when I was sure I closed it.

"You might want to leave the window open from now on. Next time I won't be nice enough to pick the lock." She stretched out one nail and jumped out the window. I looked down and saw her black form run and disappear into the shadows. The fierce winds sent the curtains flying around me. I reached out and closed the window drawing the curtains shut. I debated for a few minutes weather this was all a dream.

I came to the conclusion it was real and I was trapped in a life and death situation. Hundreds if not thousands of lives rested on my shoulders weather I cooperated or not. I had no choice but to obey. I went to the kitten ate some bread drank some milk and settled down in bed. My final thought about my strange encounter with the homunculus was at least it wasn't greed.

The next day I woke up relived it was Friday I got up and prepared for school. Bags under my eyes due to the lack of sleep I had gotten the night before. I spent the drive to school staring out the window wondering how I was going to survive the year. When the car screeched to a halt in front of school I felt a rough shaking on my shoulder.

"Wake up." My mom said I sat up straight and looked at the building outside my window. "We're here, you fell asleep on the ride." I nodded in understanding and rubbed my eye before opening the car door.

"Bye mom love you." I called over my shoulder. She waved and called back.

"Have a good day." I gave her a preppy smile but when I turned away I took on a grim expression and thought. For that I would need a miracle. I decided I would stay calm about the whole thing. I didn't want them having any insight onto what I felt or was going to do. I had to remain calm or else I was dead meat which I worse than I already am. I ran inside with only 2 minutes to get to class. I ran to the stairs past Envy not giving his a glance I took the stairs two at time and managed to get to the top in less than ½ a minute. I rushed into homeroom and sat down just as the bell rang. I gave a sigh of relief and unpacked my book bag. I looked at Mr. T and he shot me an unwelcome look. I turned away and faced Kate.

"How was work?" I opened my mouth to speak but caught myself.

"Fine," I lied "mostly I help by filing papers." Mr. T was staring intently at me waiting for me to say something I shouldn't. I pulled out my last pen and tapped it on the table twice before I put it down. Kate picked up her pen and paper and clicked the pen twice before she began to write some last minute homework. Really I shouldn't do this but I needed to talk to someone.

"I had to package a couple boxes in the storage area." She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Cool I guess but I hate basements though."

"Yea, they are kind of creepy. I also went to Dr. M's office." We sat in silence for a minute. Kate kind of understood but slightly didn't. I had to make sure she understood. "Hey what was the answer to number five on the chemistry homework it was too hard for me."

"Here," she said and showed me the paper she had been writing on. I examined it and saw a picture of a basement with a slight transmutation circle gently shaded inside it. I also saw a very rough drawing of Dr. M with an arrow pointing to the picture a circled word on the next page of her essay said evil.

"Thanks I think that's right it follows the steps… maybe we should ask Mr. T if you're right but I think he would just send you to Dr. M." she nodded in understanding. Then erased the drawings and filled the page with fake algebra homework and through it in the garbage. Mr. T glanced down at it but lost interest when he looked at the numbers. After all he was a U.S. history teacher. I was glad I had gotten through that. I felt better knowing that I wasn't alone anymore; there was just one last thing to explain.

"By the way Kate be careful you are on the brim of detention." Her eyes slightly revealed her shock and I added. "I might fall to." she nodded her head in understanding. Mr. T was no longer watching he had gone back to grading. The bell rang a second time and we all stood up to go to Literature. The day seemed to crawl each hour class seemed to feel like an eternity. We didn't talk about it again for the rest of the day knowing that the walls had ears we just kept quiet and kept our heads down not drawing much attention to ourselves. When 8th period arrived the realization hit me, and I began to dread the class two minutes before it started.

I was tempted to ditch but what good would that do? I walked in side by side with Kate and Molly I glanced at the teacher's desk and saw Dante I glared a small growl about to erupt but she looked at me and indicated not now and nodded to Kate and Molly. I gave her a last glare before I pulled my gaze away and walk over to my seat. This is bad, this is very bad. Not only are my friends and practically my whole school being held hostage by merciless killers while I have to obey just to keep them alive but now the evil old hag is my chemistry teacher. What else can go wrong, or do I dare ask?

Ok it got worse. She was also going to be putting this into the two hours after school, chemistry is part of alchemy. As I walked away I could hear Dante call me from inside the class but the hallway was crowded and noisy and it was easy to pretend I didn't notice her.

I walked to homeroom without glancing back. That's when I realized it was the end of the day and I was supposed to go to after school. I sighed and packed up my stuff mumbling curses at the homunculi under my breath no one paying attention.

"You get paid for cleaning in after school right?" Kate asked. I thought about it and realized she was right even though it was a scam and I was actually learning alchemy from an evil witch It was going to lower my tuition.

"Yes it does lower tuition, why?"

"No reason." She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked off. I shrugged and walked to the basement where I bought a coke from the machine. Technically work didn't start until 3:15 and I wasn't going to show up early either.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" a mysterious voice said from behind me. I turned around doing my best to mask my surprise. The door to the "Storage area" was open and Lust was standing there with Gluttony. I hadn't heard them I hadn't even heard the door.

"I have time to kill." I replied normally and took a drink of my coke.

"Can I eat her?" Gluttony asked in his childlike voice as he stared at me wide eyed as if intrigued by something.

"No Gluttony you can't." Lust said calmly. "But you might get to snack on one of the other students." The thought sent a chill rippling through me and I shuddered. "Not pleasant for you?" Lust asked "then you better be good or he'll snack on your nosey little friend." Alright that confused me.

"What do you mean nosey?" Lust pointed up to the first floor in the direction of Dante's office. I remembered Kate's question _do you get paid to work? _"No," I muttered and darted off up the stairs muttering something along the lines of. "If she did I swear I will kill her." I opened the door to the office and looked around. Only Dante and Sloth was there Kate was nowhere to be seen. _Trick _I thought depressed I'd fallen for it.

"Right on time," Dante said. I glanced at the clock in the corner that read 3:15. I sighed. Then the door burst open behind me. My jaw dropped and Kate walked in, and I took a drink of pop to cover it up. Dante's face showed her surprise, as Kate smiled at me and looked at Dante her face bright and happy as she asked.

"Hi!" she greeted. "I was told that we can get money taken off tuition if we work and I wanted to sign up!" I coughed on my sip of pop and began choking. _Kate you're crazy_ I thought. Dante hesitated she had no reason to deny if she wanted to keep the whole thing covered up. If she denied Kate then people would get suspicious.

"It's a lot of hard work." Dante said trying to change Kate's mind. "I don't think you will like it."

"No one ever likes work I want to do it so I can take money off tuition." Dante hesitated she didn't want this probable to grow.

"Of course, Kate you can clean upstairs on the third floor and Emily can clean here on the first floor."

"But I want to clean with Emily. She is my friend and one of the reasons I am doing this is so it won't be so boring if the two of us clean together. I want to clean in the same place as her." I tuned out because Kate was blabbing on in a slightly dumb over hyper voice. I could see Dante doing her best not to lash out angrily at her.

"Of course you can help in after school. Emily, why don't I help you with that chemistry question?" Dante grabbed me by the arm and ran out the door. I stared up at her slightly confused. Dante left me standing outside the door and she walked down the hallway obvious just trying to get away from the talking Kate once she started talking good luck getting her to stop. I looked back at the door through the window I saw Kate was still talking to Sloth just blabbing away. Kate turned to me and sent me a smile and a hyper wave. I wondered how much sugar she had if she was this daring. I began to laugh before I walked over to my empty homeroom. I put my stuff away and began to snack on some M&Ms I had stashed away. This school year was going to be weird.


	4. Mission

Chapter 4

Mission

_I hope you enjoy this chapter please R&R I do not own FMA._

By the time Kate finished talking there was a good ½ hour chunk out of the 2 hour time of after school. When she finished Sloth came and found me. They had finally convinced Kate to clean the third floor while I clean the first then on the second hour clean the basement and I would sometimes go help her but they told her I would be cleaning the first and second floor most of the time. I ended up back in the office and Dante said.

"Did you tell her about this? Did you tell her who we are?" she asked accusingly.

"No," I said. She stared at me.

"You're lying," she was right but I couldn't let her know that.

"I swear I didn't tell her that you people were the crazy psycho killers you are. I'm pretty sure she will figure that out on her own." Dante glared at me then sighed and turned away. i was gratefull she didnt notice me rubbing my hands together my nervase habit. She began saying something about transmutation and the basic rule of equivalent exchange. I could have easily recited it from the beginning of the show but instead I said.

"I don't get it." i was plainning to make her think i was clueless. She glared at me. Her face revealing shock, surprise, disappointment and anger. I couldn't hold my straight face any longer and I began to snicker. The idea was ridiculous someone who watched the series three times not understanding the basic rule of alchemy. She glared at me angry that I wasn't going to cooperate.

"Are you going to make this easy or not?"

"Just because I have to put up with you jerks doesn't mean I have to do it happily. I never said I was going to make this easy. I don't even understand why you are putting up with this. What's the point of teaching me alchemy?"

"You're right. It doesn't make much sense why I am putting up with you because you are an annoying brat but the payment will be worth it."

"What payment?" I asked confused.

"If the next body knows alchemy it will increase my power and I will grow stronger." I should have known. I growled and said.

"I am NOT going to make this easy on you."

"You will cooperate. Or have you forgotten who is working in this building as we speak?" I growled. If only Kate had just kept her head down. Then the door burst open and Envy walked in holding Kate by the back of her shirt even holding her off the ground.

"She was in the off limits area."

"Who, me?" Kate said with a fake innocent voice we all knew didn't belong to her. I sighed and shook my head. Kate why? I thought even a bit embarrassed. Dante tried to look threaten witch was hard because she was an old lady and she said.

"Now you know too much. Envy go get rid of her." Kate swallowed and I jumped up.

"You don't want to do that." I called out. I stared at them dead in the eye. I was putting my foot down this time. "If you get rid of her I swear. There won't be a next body for you Dante."

"You think it is actually up to you to make that call?" she asked. "I can use you weather it's against your will or not."

"As you can see what I have been doing hasn't been that helpful to you at all and that's when she is being held hostage. I suggest you leave her alone if you want anything from me."

"Even if we kill her, you will have no choice but to obey." Envy said. "We still have control over the entire school don't forget."

"You wouldn't." I said "Not only that you won't but you can't. This school is way too small to use to make a philosophers stone. It would be useless and you would have to start all over again, maybe ten years ago it would have worked but now it would be a failed attempt." I knew I was taking a stand and was risking both of our lives.

"You aren't worth the damage it would cost to our plans if word gets out." Dante snapped. I only had one last thing to fall onto and I wouldn't like it.

"Leave her alone and I will cooperate." I said anger and a bit of frustration seeping into my voice. I couldn't believe what I was promising them. But Dante jumped at the opportunity to get me to be good.

"Really?" Dante said a grin creeping across her face. I growled and crossed my arms the hair on them riseing and looked away and mumbled.

"Yes just let her go," Dante smiled and waved to Envy who dropped Kate without a moments warning and she fell to the ground landing on her butt.

"Emily you can't!" Kate called out urgently.

"Silence!" Dante snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I yelled. Dante gave me a stern look and I glanced from Dante to Kate back to Dante before I said. "You are to treat her with respect if you want my cooperation." Dante accepted the terms and looked back at Kate and said.

"As long as she understands she WON'T tell this to anyone. and is forbidden from interfering." Kate looked past Dante and looked at me. I looked away. Then she looked at me and said. "And you also have to do what I say no complaint." I grumbled under my breath. Dante seemed happy with the new break through. We all stood there in silence for a minute I could have heard a pin drop.

_Ding, ding, ding._

The clock on the wall chimed. "Looks like it's time for Kate and me to go." They didn't complain. Kate and I retrieved our bags and walked out the door.

"You're so stupid." Kate said to me her expression grim. "You gave up your will."

"It was all I had to offer. I couldn't let them kill you. Dante thinks like alchemy. If I give her something she will have an equivalent exchange. Today it was your safety for my will if that's what needs to be done then fine." Kate sighed.

"Thank you," she muttered low enough for only me to hear. "I was actually really scared in there. Thanks for saving me, I promise I will make it up to you somehow. next time i wont need protecting." She walked away to where her mom's car was waiting and I got into my mom's car and went home. This time I told her I cleaned desks and I went to eat dinner.

My parents left to go on a biasness trip they said they would be back by Tuesday they gave me money for a bus to school but I decided I would walk and save the money for a rainy day. They told me to listen to my older brother but he had left shortly after they did. I was home alone free. After dinner I was about to go to bed when I remembered my Algebra homework.

"Aw man," I moaned and pulled out my text book and paper. It was only 15 questions today and they were still refresher simple things like find X. what's the Y intercept? If X=4 then what does Y equal? I managed to finish in a little under ½ hour. And was completely wiped and ready for bed. The night was warm and with the air conditioner broken I was beginning to sweat. I changed into a small but baggy pajama shirt. It was green and had straps. It stopped at the middle of my belly. I also put on some short Pajama shorts. Normally I wouldn't be caught dead in it but at night I needed them to stay cool. Besides I should try to relax it was now the weekend I was free even if it was temporarily.

I lied down in bed reading Maximum ride: Angel I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was I awoke to the slight sound of footsteps and my bedroom door opening. Mom and dad must have gotten back early…but it was only one set of steps. Maybe my brother? But they seemed to quite he would never care whether he woke me up. My eyes snapped open I could slightly feel a presence in my room it had a blood lust. Because I had fallen asleep while reading I was still wearing my glasses and my small bedside lamp was on filling the room with a creepy dim light. I looked over to the same place by my window where Lust had been. Envy stood there. Once the realization hit me I nearly screamed. I pulled up my covers and threw my book at him. It slammed the side of his head and fell to the floor.

"PERVERT!" I screamed of all nights it was the night I was wearing these skimpy pajamas. You try waking up in these clothes with a creepy guy in your room see how you react. "GTFO! get the fuge out!" I screamed as I grabbed my pencil cup from my night stand and chucked it at him. He ducked and began yelling back.

"WHAT! SHUT UP! NO!"

"GET OUT!" I shrieked. It was easy to handle Lust but I hated Envy plus I was not the type of person to feel comfortable in what I was wearing in front of anyone. Not even someone I was friends with like Kate. I turned to my second bed table and slid open the drawer and pulled out a hair dryer. An old big heavy hair dryer.

"No STOP I'LL LEAVE I'LL LEAVE! Just hurry up already!" he quickly ran out of my room with a look of confustion, the door slamming behind him. There was a solid thud of my hair dryer hitting the door just after it shut

"CREEP!" I bellowed after him the sound echoing through the empty house. I collapsed back into my bed and took a breath wondering if I was ever going to get use to this. I got up and changed into some jeans and a black T-Shirt I normally use as a pajama shirt, I ignored the fact that it was to warm for a hot summer night like this. I opened the door to let Envy back in.

"What was that about?" Envy asked.

"None of your brassiness,"

"You tried throwing a hair dryer at me," he said emphasizing hairdryer. I gave him a shut up now look and he shook his head with a look that said "humans".

"So what do you want?" I asked "I thought we all agreed I wasn't going to do any missions."

"That was before you promised to cooperate 100%."

I growled, "Fine what do you want?"

"Dante wants you to steal this book from this place," he handed me a piece of folded paper that read.

_FMA profile book_

_Borders 5642 North wind drive_

I knew he book, I had been obsessing over it for the past couple weeks I knew it only talked about brotherhood but Dante didn't have to know that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold the phone. Steal? No, no, no stealing is not an option."

"She thought you would say that. She told me to remind you what would happen if you don't cooperate. Also she wants it by Monday." I growled weighing the options in my head; I figured I could just go buy the book in the morning. He walked over to the window and said. "And I thought Lust told you to keep this open?"

It took all my strength not to tell him it's my room my choice.

"It was about to storm." I muttered.

"Well consider this your last warning,"

"You didn't even come in through the window." I argued he gave me a glare telling me to shut up and I glared back and he continued.

"Last warning, now come on."

"Wait what? What do you mean come on? You said I have till Monday."

"Dante said I have to go with you to make sure you don't chicken out and frankly I don't like you and don't want to come back unless I have to so come on, let's get this over with." There went my plan of just buying it in the morning. I sighed. The idea of stealing made me sick to my stomach.

"Oh get over it," Envy said to me as if he knew what I was thinking. "It's not like you are going to get caught." Maybe it was the fact I watch way to much TV but when I heard those words I knew something was going to go wrong. Desperate to draw out the time and not have to steal I asked.

"Are you guys going to make Kate do this too?"

"Probably not, if Dante knows she can hold Kate over you so you will have to help why should she go out of the way to make two people do something that she will get faster if she only sends one person?" well at least that meant Kate didn't have to go through with this. I glanced at the clock, only midnight. I guess I better just do it and then I can come home. Envy opened the window and jumped. All the while I was hoping it would break his leg. I looked down the 2 story drop. Envy turned and looked back up at me waiting for me to jump before realizing I was human. Even in the dark I could see a slight smirk cross his face. I turned away and walked out my door and made my way to the stairs. I peeked into my brother's room, he was still gone. He probably wouldn't return until my parents got back. After all he was a legal adult. I slipped on my gym shoes and opened the door to see two scarlet eyes glowing in the darkness staring at me not 2 feet away from the door.

"Move it," I whispered and shoved Envy out of my way and began to walk. The store was about 2 miles away if I ran I could be there in about ½ an hour. "Envy transform into something I don't want to get caught with a walking palm tree." He glared at me and said as red sparks began to cover him and his form began to shrink.

"Great idea I don't want to get caught with the weird ugly girl." His transformation stopped and left him in a dog form.

"You're one to talk. You know there is a thing called combing your hair. It stops if from looking like you are related to a coconut tree. AKA: a palm tree." I could see the red eyes glow in an angry face. He began to run towards the store his small dog form disappearing around the corner trying to show he was faster. I dashed off after him praying that my 3 years of track and field could help me keep up. They couldn't and I didn't feel like letting him know that. I turned and cut through the yard to my left when I came out I found myself at the foot of the forest preserve path. I could take it ½ the way through then cut through the bushes and be at the boarders. I took the shortcut only twice before with my brother. I had gotten lost the first time and he had to come back to find me but the second time I think I memorized it from there. I finally got through the path and saw the borders about 10 yards away but Envy just emerged from somewhere off to the side and we raced twards the door he grabbed the door turning into his normal for about 5 seconds before me, I dusted off the leaves and grass while i tried to catch my breath.

he gave me a smug look that i ignored.

"Looks like it's locked," I said examining the large pad lock. "All well looks like I can't steal the book," Envy said.

"Nice try but no." he grabbed the padlock and pulled it right off the door. Now how am I going to replace that? Envy looked at my upset face as I stared at the lock, and said. "You need to learn to think thing through better…normally I would leave you to get the blame but Dante said I can't so she told me to give you this. Now I understand why." He handed me a padlock that looked exactly like the one we just pulled off.

I walked inside the large store but Envy stayed behind and said I was on my own. I came to this store almost every day so I knew exactly where the book was and how to avoid the cameras. I also knew exactly where the anime and monga was so I easily found the book and got out. Surprised I hadn't triggered any alarms. I was going to come back in the morning and pay for it if I had time. I closed the door and put on the lock. The guilt was already welling up inside me. I went back to my house my brother still wasn't there.

"Congrats you stole your first item you are now a thief you are now like us!" Envy said mock enthusiasm. I hit him in the head with the book and said.

"Never compare me to any of you. Next time I won't be nice enough to use anything below a butcher knife to hit you."

"You know you can't hurt me and can't you see being evil comes naturally to you? dont you see its so much more fun to break the rules rather then follow them? really rules are like leashes dont you want to be free? besides you make it sound like what the others and i do is evil but really whats a few inoccent lives for something as great as imortallity?"I shot him a glare if looks could kill, my nasia building so i played it off by saying.

"Hey Look Envy it says here you are a girl, its real proof." He rolled his eyes not knowing the book really said that about the monga. "Why don't you ever use your true form hum, William Hohenheim?"I said mockingly. His eyes lit with anger and he grabbed me around the neck and lifted me into the air the book fell from my hand and I tried to pull his hands away. He slammed my back into the wall. It knocked the breath out of me and I struggled to pull in enough air.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Envy yelled angrily, black spots began to dance across my vision and I kicked but was too far off the ground for it to do anything. He threw me across the room and I hit the ground and the force sent me rolling until I hit the wall. I gasped for breath my throat burning. I knew it wasn't smart but I was still enraged at his little speach and fules by my anger i pressed, as i tried to get up.

"You should be honored you are related to the great Hohenheim of light." he let out and angry roar and kicked me in the side it knocked the breath out of me and I collapsed to the ground again I said. "Then again you aren't nearly as cool as you brothers Ed and Al Elric." Envy grabbed me and threw me to the other side of the room I hit the wall and dropped to the floor. my voice was barely hearable now that it was filled with pain from my wouds. "Well William you seem very Envious of your brothers." Envy picked up my lamp and chucked it at me. It landed only a foot away and shattered on the ground I covered my face as the shards showered me.

"MY NAME IS ENVY! NOT WILLIAM! DO YOU HEAR ME?" He screamed out raged. I got to my feet and said.

"You can't erase who you once were, your past is always there its useless to run and hide."

"I'M NOT HIDING!" he shouted. "STOP CALLING ME WILLIAM!" he ordered.

"sorry i call people by their real names, not something an evil person gave themself so they can seem stronger." I chocked out my voice harsh from my now sore throat. He picked up a notebook from my bedside table and got ready to throw it at me but I grabbed my Max ride book the same one I hit Envy with earlier it was laying only a few feet away from me on the floor. I grabbed it and held it up like a shield and blocked the note book. "GET OVER IT, ENVY!" I called and tossed the book at him hitting him in the head but it just bounced off. But it got his attention to listen. "The past is the past now stop acting like a whiney crybaby!" it was enough to get him to stop he stomped over to the window and said to me in a low angry voice.

"I really hate you. do this again and i wont let you live." And he jumped. I watched him disappear into the darkness before I turned back to my now wrecked room. I swept up the glass and pieces of lamp and put them in my trash can and I picked up all my books and notebooks and all my pencils and fixed up my room before I lied down in bed. I put the FMA book in my back pack. my thoat, side, and back all ached and fell asleep knowing I was going to be bruised tomorrow. secretly i knew that was a stupid move i was going to regret but after what he said i couldnt let that go.


	5. Class

Chapter 5

Class

_If you don't like this fan fiction I'm sorry but I am enjoying messing around with my teachers. Please R&R enjoy and thanks for reading and I do not own FMA._

I was right the next day my throat was black and purple. It looked as if I had been strangled…oh wait I had. The day night had been raining and it left a cold chill in the air so it didn't look to weird that I walked to boarders with a turtle neck jacket, to hide my multicolored neck. It was simple to rid myself of the guilt. I bought a copy of the FMA book and put it back on the shelf without anyone knowing. To me that fixed it. After that I went home and spent the day playing on the computer. Kate called me about 5:00pm. I almost missed the call because I had my music blaring. We talked about what we were doing and it had been a normal teenage conversation until.

"Emily what's wrong? You sound funny."

"Nothing," I said unconvincingly.

"Emily," she said sounding like an older sister with authority.

"My throat is bruised." I said trying to pass it off like it was nothing.

"It sounds pretty bad what happened? Did _they _do this to you?" I cleared my throat. If I told her she would try and do something about it and that would mean she would get into trouble.

"Maybe," I muttered.

"I'm going to kill them." She stated flatly. "How bad is it?"

"Don't get involved," I begged "It's not that bad really."

"I bet one of them tried to strangle you so who did it?"

"Envy," I admitted "Look Kate don't get involved I can handle this myself."

"You mean like you have been handling it? No I am going to go to school Monday and give them a piece of my mind."

"No you are already in danger don't dig yourself into a bigger hole." I pleaded. "…Hello?" I slammed the phone down, she hung up on me. I sighed she was going to give me a hard time on Monday but at the same time she was going to congratulate me on making a fool out of Envy. The days passed and it was Monday. The bruise had reduced and was now just a slight shade of light purple but it still covered most of my neck. When people asked about it I was just going to say I fell and hit my neck on the wood of my bed. I walked to school and met up with Kate. She ran straight to me and examined my neck without a word.

"Well Hello to you too," I said sarcastically.

"What did you do to anger him this much?" she asked disgusted by the mark.

"Called him William Hohenheim and made comments about how he is forever and always related to Ed, Al, and Hohenheim." Kate snickered but at the same time I could see she was upset I put myself in danger. Her big sister instincts were kicking in.

"I can't believe you would put yourself in that much danger. You know he wouldn't hesitate to kill you even if he was supposed to let you live as long as he is angered he won't care what Dante tells him. I suppose in a way you can consider yourself lucky he didn't kill you then."

"It's not like I was in any more danger then I already am." She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again and sighed.

"Yea I guess you're right,"

"Besides it was worth it." I offered, "I wish you could have seen his face." she laughed lightly we both hated Envy more than any of them. The bell rang,

"Come on," she urged and we rushed up the steps to class. The day actually passed pretty quickly and I was relived I would get to go home soon. Then chemistry class came. The 48 minutes of evil teacher, with two more hours afterward.

"Everybody pull out your homework." She said to the class she walked up to me and said in a slightly threaten voice. "I hope you did your homework." I wanted so badly to talk back but I bit my tongue for Kate's sake and said.

"It is right here," I pulled out the worksheet full of chemical equations. She gave me a slight second glare wondering if I really understood exactly what "homework" she was talking about. Then she caught a glimpse of my neck and raised an eyebrow. I ignored her and she continued to explain to the class about chemistry and balancing equations for the rest of the class. Finally the bell rang and we all left. Dante kept eyeing my neck probably shocked that I wasn't treating it like a wound I was treating it like a battle scar the kind people sport off with pride. I walked down stairs to the soda machine and bought another coke. It just became a habit to use it to waste time like that. Kate normally joined me. Envy was standing in the corner covering as a palm tree. I could slightly make out the fact his eyes were glaring at me I kept glancing looks at him challenging him to pick a fight with me.

During the fifteen minutes I pulled out the homework I hadn't finished in study hall and sat down on the stairs writing out a 3 page essay on Literature was a piece of cake for someone like me who wants to be an author. I finished and found out I had less than a minute to get up there. Kate and I packed up and ran to the office. Dante sent Kate upstairs to clean but when she closed the door she turned to me and with a serious voice asked.

"What happened to your neck?" I was startled she wasn't aware of what Envy had done.

"You mean Envy didn't tell you?" I asked confused.

"Envy?" she asked confused.

"He tried to strangle me." I answered hoping to get him into trouble. She turned to Bradley who had been sitting behind the desk doing some type of paper work and she said.

"Go get Envy tell him I need to talk with him." he nodded and left there was a dead silence until they returned 3 minutes later.

"You asked to see me?" Envy asked he glanced at me and knew he was in trouble. I took a sip of my soda then she said.

"Envy you knew I was going to use her soon now I have to wait for that to heal." She scolded. I chocked on the pop. Almost doing a spit take.

"I'm sorry my anger got out of control." Envy apoligized 1/2 heartedly.

"I can see that, why did you do that?"

"It's nothing really," I said. "He just got upset because I was reading from the book and it called him William Hohenheim." I said mockingly. I put on an innocent face that we all knew was a fake and said. "How was I to know he would get mad?" I smiled an evil smile and said. "All I really said was that Ed and Al have the same father he has. It was news to me." Envy looked ready to strangle me again and he began to take a step towards me. Dante stood up between us I remained seated with a large smile and took a drink of my coke-a-cola. Bradley held Envy back and Dante said.

"No Envy she is just a lowly human don't let her get to you."

"You're human to," I pointed out. She turned to glare at me and said.

"But I am an immortal human who has lived for hundreds of years."

"Oh you mean like that awesome Hohenheim of light he is really cool." I said.

Dante turned on me and yelled "NEVER MENTION THAT NAME!" the homunculi fell silent and I suppressed an amused snicker. After a moment she said. "Envy, go get Kate," Envy smiled and I leaped to my feet.

"No, no wait." I said. Dante gave me a look and I said. "I'll stop, ok?" she sat down and Envy asked happily.

"Can I still go get her?" I was about ready to tackle him but Dante motioned for me to sit down so I bit my lip and obeyed as she said.

"No Envy you can't. But Emily, consider this your last warning." I nodded solemnly. "Envy, you may leave." Envy stomped angrily out of the room. After a moment Dante stood up again and motioned for me to follow. She led me downstairs to the "Off limits" area where they kept the alchemy stuff, stones included. Envy wasn't standing guard beside the door anymore he was probably off somewhere trying to calm down. In the back of the room there were multiple doors and the one she led me through had transmutation circles of all shapes and sizes, some were carved into the floor others were drawn and hanging from the wall. "We are actually going to start alchemy today." She said I bit my lip. If I were learning from Izumi, Ed, Al, Mustang, Hohenheim, Marco, I could go on it would be cool but learning from Dante was just annoying. Plus I wouldn't be able to just clap my hands like Ed so this wasn't going to be very fun.

Dante led me to a small circle towards the back of the room I recognized it as the basic circle. "I know people think that in this world alchemy isn't possible but that's because they don't have experience a teacher or proper knowledge. But it doesn't mean it can't be awakened. Naturally alchemy shouldn't be able to cross through the gate. But with the proper payment I was able to make an exception." Dante clapped her hands and touched a circle that was hanging from a nearby wall it sprouted vines, thrones and flowers that grew in different sizes and shapes. I stared startled and the flowers began to dissolve and melt as Dante clapped and touched them again. I could just slightly see a red stone in her pocket that amplified her powers. And made it seem as if she didn't need equivalent exchange. She caught me staring at the stone and she said.

"I suppose you know already a good amount of what alchemy is how the stones work and what they are made of." I ripped my gaze away and looked up at her. I quickly wondered if I should lie and act dumb. "Don't deny it," she said. "You have seen the show I have seen you talk with people about it. The reason I picked you is because I can feel the presence of alchemy in you." She pointed to the basic circle." she tossed the stone at me. I caught it. I recoiled I could feel it. It seemed to pulse with souls and I could make out little faces in the red foggy haze inside the stone. I thought about how many lives went into making it and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Get over it." Dante said. "Its survival of the fittest, they are now at our command." I tried to put the stone down; I did not want to touch it. "Use it." Dante ordered. I bit my cheek and knew I had to. I put it in the middle of the basic circle and thought to myself the words the lion chimera told Al in the end of brotherhood. _Give them one last chance to fight_. I took a deep breath and clapped my hands the sound echoed through the quite room like thunder and I brought my hands down on the circle while I imagined what I wanted to happen. The ground began to bend and warp until a small statue arose. It looked like a dog. I picked it up and said.

"And that is my art homework." I slid it into my backpack, ignoring the weird look Dante gave me.

"Excellent," she commented getting over the fact I was turning this into something to use as projects. "Now your power has been awakened and it's stronger than I expected. With proper training you could have been a very good alchemist." I gave her a look pointing out I noticed she said **could. **"Well it's not like you are going to live much longer." She pointed out, reminding me again that she was planning to take my body and destroy my life not to long from now. I sighed and looked around the room. There were so many circles it was dizzying and the rose perfume was really beginning to give me a head ache. I looked back down at the circle I had just used the red stone now had a chunk missing but still held value. "Alchemy is a dead science here, considered a magic. It's not like it would have done you much good to specialize in it."

"Then why do you hold onto it?" I asked bitterly.

"I want to live forever and if to do so some weak souls die in the process then to bad for them, survival of the fittest."

"You look at everybody like a pawn in a game," I said as I examined a miniature seven point array hanging from the wall. "You have no regard for the gift of life and most people would easily consider someone like you a monster." I looked back at her and she was smiling but I continued. "Not me. I see you as a fool. You call us weak because we are human because we are imperfect and die. But I can see the truly weak one is you the one who fears death, the inevitable." I said this all with a solemn face and made eye contact; she smiled faded and turned onto a taunt line.

"I am strong enough to change destiny. To avoid something that all of you fall victim to how dare you call me weak."

"The true weak one is the one who fears death, the one who believes that they can change the matter and rival God." She gritted her teeth and glared at me. This was how I think not something she can change. The bell rang out and the time was up. I picked up my backpack and walked to the door, my face still expressionless. My time with the evil which was done for today I met up with Kate by the stairs and she greeted me with a smile witch quickly turned into a frown.

"How did it go?" she asked when she saw my serious face.

"I learned alchemy." I offered trying to look at the brighter side.

"That's cool," Kate said with a smile trying to cheer me up. "To bad you had to learn from the wicked witch of central." I let out a giggle, and walked out the door. The day passed by my parents called saying they would be late and arrive late Tuesday. Really I didn't mind they were gone a lot on trips I grew to enjoy the time alone. Expectably now I didn't want them to get caught up in this. The weeks passed y and things continued like they did. I no longer blew my top on the bad guys anymore I had to keep quite if Kate was to live through this. I learned more alchemy and went through school pretending I was normal.

Kate tried to cheer me up and more than once told me to forget about her and fight back but I knew if something were to happen to her then I would never be able to forgive myself, and would always feel the blood on my hands. Dante found she couldn't really teach me anymore then the basics because of how I learn. I needed a book in front of me if I wanted to get better. Nothing out of the ordinary happened for a few months until one Saturday night.


	6. a new teacher

Chapter 6

A new teacher

_Think for a second who does Ed and Al call teacher? Come on it's not a trick question. Please enjoy and R&R._

I awoke to a presence in my room. I could hear what seemed like panting and I looked over to see Gluttony standing beside the window I left open. I was wearing a long sleeved pajama shirt with sheep on it and matching pajama cutoffs I had made from the original pants. I couldn't help thinking of Gluttony as if he were a pet homunculus. He defiantly wasn't as…as… smart as the others. He followed orders and I thought of him like a dog a very big hungry evil dog. I put on my glasses, stood up and flicked on the light. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"What is I-it?" I yawned.

"Master wants to see you." He said in an excited little kid voice. I looked at him confused and asked.

"Now, It's the middle of the night?" he shook his head and said.

"Come on, come on, follow me, She said to do it for your friend." he began to go to the window.

"Fine, fine, just hold on a moment. Go wait in the hallway." I pointed to my door and he obediently walked out and shut the door. I yawned. "I wonder what she wants now." I said to myself as I changed into a slim short sleeve black shirt with the words "I 3 Skillet" written on them and a pair of jeans. I opened the door and saw Gluttony looking in the direction of my parent's room.

"I can smell them," he said excitedly. "Can I eat them?" he asked and put his finger to his mouth. He began to walk that way and open his mouth. I slammed my hand on the top of his head and shut it and answered.

"No they are off limits you can't eat anyone understand?"

"Just one little taste?" he begged childishly.

"NO!" I scolded. He flinched and walked with me to the front door. "So where am I suppose to go?" I asked him.

"She is waiting at school." I nodded I was too tired to run so I began to walk. Stumbling around as if I were about to fall. Gluttony realized how slow I was and then grabbed my arm and began to run. He was strong and actually pulled me with practically carried me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I called. "Stop, heal, desist," he stumbled to a stop and I staggered a few steps past him, dizzy. "I'm awake, I'm awake, calm down." I muttered and began to walk to school Gluttony had managed to pull me the entire block in a couple seconds but it gave me motion sickness. The air was cool and crisp and smelled fresh after the recent rains. I walked over to school and by the time I was there I was recovered and was 100% awake. Gluttony grabbed me by the arm and led me down into the basement. I could see Envy standing at the bottom of the stairs he took one look at me and looked away angry. But his foot stretched out and transformed into a vine it crept up to me and tried to trip me down the stairs. I only stumbled and managed to catch my balance.

"Really Envy, Real mature freak." his hand transformed into a blade and he raised it and asked.

"Would you prefer my method?" I opened my mouth to answer back but was cut off by Lust. Who appeared in the doorway to the "off limits" stuff.

"You two don't start again." Gluttony ran to her side with a cry of joy. "You did good Gluttony." She said and patted him on the head. She looked over at me I was having a stare down with Envy but she said. "Will you two stop it?" Envy and I looked at her, "I feel like a babysitter." She said with a sigh and motioned for me to follow and said. "Dante is waiting. Envy, you come too." We all walked into a backdoor in the room I had never been there before. A large human transmutation circle covered the floor. I was careful not to step onto it, was this it? Was she planning to take her body now? I can't fight her off yet not with weak alchemy like this. Dante stood in the center of the room with little Wrath and Sloth.

"I'm glad you came." She said and looked up at me. "I have a mission for you."

"What is it?" I sighed.

"I understand you need a book if you want to learn alchemy to your best. Unfortunately the only books on the subject are on the other side of the gate." I looked at her quizzing. "I am going to send you through the gate so you can go get a couple alchemy books." My eyes showed my genuine shock. "Don't worry, I can't have my next body losing a limb now can I?" she tossed a necklace at me. It was a red round gem pendant the stone was about the size of my fist; silver and gold encased the edges of the gem and tied it to a steal chain. I could make out the little faces moving inside the haze inside the red stone. "That should be enough to pay the truth there and back with a little left to use if you should need to use alchemy." I thought _she hands these out like candy literally_. I began to slide it into my pocket. "Put it on." She ordered and gave me a hard glare. I obeyed.

"Lady Dante, do you really trust her to return?" Envy asked.

"Calm down Envy, of course I am sending Wrath with her."

"The little runt, he won't be able to hold her."

"He will be able to get her through the gate." she looked at me and said still talking to Envy as if I weren't there. "Her alchemy is not yet strong enough to pass through. Wrath can open the gate and if worse comes to worse he can use his own red stones to pay for her."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here." I said angrily. They ignored me.

"So you aren't going to use her yet?" Envy asked.

"I could but I think the benefit would be grater if I waited." She responded

"Aw but using her now would be so much faster and you would be able to get the pest out of the way." Dante give him a look as he turned to me waiting for my reaction.

"Shut up palm tree or I'll come back and poor weed killer on you." I stated calmly. He gritted his teeth and glared. I noticed something and looked back at Dante. "How long is this going to take? The time warp is bound to do something and I don't plan on coming back to find I've been missing." I worried how my family would react to wake up in the morning to find I was gone.

"Don't worry about that." Dante said, "Envy will pretend to be you until you return so we can all avoid suspicion."

"He will?" I asked alarmed by the idea of an imposter.

"I will?" envy asked startled.

"Yes you will." Dante said sternly.

"You better not mess up my life." I warned, "Or I really will come back with weed killer." He glared at me.

"Both of you be quite." Dante scolded. She turned back to me and said. "You have a week before I send the others after you."

"Fine," I said excited to go meet Ed and Al and Mustang. Dante stepped off the circle and left just me and Wrath on it. Silently I prayed the gate was in a good mood. Then I heard Dante bark instructions.

"Let Wrath guide the transmutation but you have to be the one to access the gate." everything sounded like gibberish so I did the only thing I could to, I clapped my hands and brought them down on the floor. I wasn't exactly sure what would happen but I soon realized I didn't have control of the reaction. Wrath had an adorable little "no nonsense" face only a child can pull off. He was leading the reaction now I had been the trigger. I glanced around as a bright gold light flooded the room I could see clearly and then it turned dark purple and sinister. I saw Envy transform into my-look-alike and wave good bye with an evil smile Dante watching looking at this as if it were a test. Suddenly the floor in front of me opened up into an eye. I was startled and first and fell backwards but the little black hands that came out of the light grabbed me and tossed me in Wrath hesitated and looked at Sloth who nodded.

He jumped in and when I blinked I was inside the vast white nothingness of the truth. Unlike in brotherhood there was no creepy little guy, just a large door that stood with nothing behind it. I swallowed the lump in my throat and the gate opened. I didn't move. I tensed up and closed my eyes as the small hands picked me up and lifted me inside pulling me into its eternal blackness. I watched the hands approach Wrath and how he chickened out and began to run and cry. But the hands got him and pulled him kicking and screaming inside. The door closed and I was totally surrounded by darkness, I could no longer hear Wrath and I was scared of what would become of me. Then lights, pictures, images, words, books, people and too many things flashed around me, knowledge digging into me, engraving itself into my brain. I closed my eyes but the little hands held them open. Everything was over whelming I felt like I knew everything about alchemy it was just shoving into my head and I was about to explode. I screamed as I plummeted down, down, down to oblivion. I felt the pendent grow warm as the hands began to unravel my leg and stop. The stone was glowing. The next thing I knew I was laying in the middle of an alley with Wrath beside me. We were both breathing hard and on our hands and knees. We exchanged glances to see if we were both alright. We were standing on a transmutation circle beside an old abandoned warehouse. Wrath scrambled to his feet and ran off the circle before he collapsed and took a fetal position. I followed him and sat beside him catching my breath. I took pity on him, he sat there rocking back and forth with such a child's helplessness. He hated the gate terrified of it and yet he went trhough it for his "mommy".

"It's alright," I comforted, "We made it through," seeing his little kid side. I looked down at the necklace. A small portion was gone. After a while Wrath got to his feet and walked inside. A room in the back was nicely furnished and he said he would wait there for me to finish the mission.

"And if Dante asks I followed you and tried to rush you." I shrugged and walked off. It was dawn now and I had a week to kill before I planned on going back. I was lucky enough to find Ed and Al at Izumi's house. I peeked in through the window of the house so I could see only my eyes poked above the window sill. Ed and Al were standing terrified in the door way as Izumi cut some meat with a butcher knife. They talked and I couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly a knife flew at me and landed slightly below the window sill embedded into the wall. My eyes lit with shock and fear and I ducked down.

"Show yourself," Izumi ordered. I slowly rose from my hiding place. "Who are you? State your biasness." I could see Ed and Al giving me pity.

"My name is Emily I just came by because I wanted a word with Ed." I stated calmly but I was shaking. "I also came to ask if you could teach me alchemy. Not for long not even a week." She picked up another knife and went back to chopping.

"I don't take students." I wasn't about to argue with her. Convincing her would take a week in itself.

"May I talk to Ed?" I asked and waved for him to come outside. He nodded and I walked around to the door. Where he and Al met me Izumi stayed inside. "Ed I know you don't know me but can you please take me as your apprentice?" I know this would speed up the learning from Dante but it would also give me a better chance of defeating her if I was strong enough to fight back. Ed seemed taken back and I added. "It will only be for a few days I am kind of on a tight schedule.

"Um…" Ed started. "no."

"Please I really need to be good at alchemy I have something to do."

"no," he started.

"Just a few pointers, a few words of wisdom from the great full metal alchemist, it won't take more than today."

"Maybe,"

"Why not Ed," Al said. "What harm can it cause? If it's just a couple days then she will be done when we leave Dublith for central." Ed nodded. I made a mental note I needed to go to Central library or steal books from Izumi something I didn't want to do because I fear for my life.

"Alright, only if I think she has potential."

"Thank you." I cried out and hugged them both.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you already know the basics so what is your major?"

"Major?" I asked.

"What kind of alchemy are you going to specialize in?" I didn't respond. "Kid I can't help you until you find out your majors."

"Ok then how about…plants and water?" he nodded.

"Sounds good, the trick with plants are they seem so helpless but when used properly they can block paths, use veins to hold back enemies and can be used to destroy stuff with roots. All you have to do is understand how they work. Do you know the photosynthesis?" I nodded remembering what I learned 8th grade. "You can in a way drive the plants to do what you want as long as you make sure that they have enough water carbon dioxide and energy to make it. It's fairly easy plants tend to have ample amounts really you don't need to worry. Try it." He pointed to a small garden at the window of Izumi's shop. I nodded and clapped my hands bringing them down on the flower garden. The flower roots spread and the stems twisted and grew and all the flowers bloomed covering the once dead empty pot with flourishing floral designs. Ed and Al stared in amazement.

"She doesn't need a circle brother." Al exclaimed. I forgot they would notice that.

"Maybe we should go tell Izumi." Ed said to Al. on the one hand I couldn't tell them what was going on but on the other I did need to learn and Izumi was the best. We all walked inside and Al said.

"Teacher, she doesn't need a circle either!" Izumi was lighting quick and had a knife about to throw at Al and yelled.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT YOUR TEACHER!" she stopped herself Ed, Al, and I were trembling but she calmly said. "She doesn't need a circle." She eyed me and asked. "So you saw it too." I nodded and said.

"Yes, I did see the truth." I said sadly. They nodded and Izumi said.

"Maybe I can take a bit of time to look into your request." I swallowed then gave a slight bow.

"Thank you teacher."

"Not teacher! I'm only giving you a few pointers. Last time I accepted full time students I ended up regretting it for the rest of my life." There was a moment of silence then.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Ed yelled out angrily. Izumi gave a quick amused joking smile as Ed continued with a rant.

"Now then show me what you've got." I nodded and clapped my hands bringing them down towards the floor. The floor shifted and shook as a small statue of a cat emerged about the size of a small kitten. It looked decent but the face was a bit messed up just dots for eyes and a line for a mouth. I frowned but handed it to Al.

"Well it was supposed to be for you."

"Thank you Emily it's great really." Ed snickered.

"There's your cat Al maybe now you won't take anymore off the street." Ed said with a smirk.

"Why won't any of you let me live that down it had been one cat!" he yelled out. Izumi examined it and said.

"You have skill I will give you that but you lack in detail. You need to picture what you want perfectly in your mind or else it comes out like that. Why don't you try again something simpler." I nodded and turn to the wall clapping my hands. When my fingers hit the wall a statue emerged this time it looked like a skull and across the forehead it said. _If you call me short you will look like this. _I handed it to Ed and said.

"Happy Birth day now you won't have to go on a rant all the time just show them this." Ed snatched it out of my hand a huge smile on his face then slowly he looked at me and said.

"What are you implying? Are you saying you think people call me short? Do you think I'm short!"

"No, no not at all." I said my voice dripping in sarcasm, as I turned to face Izumi. The rest of the day was spent practicing alchemy and as a special treat Izumi even showed me how to properly punch Edward when he annoys me. By the end of the 4 days I even felt stronger…well I was sure I would feel strong when the soreness went away. Izumi worked us like dogs.


	7. Last few days

Chapter 7

Last few days

_Please enjoy and R&R…do I have to leave FMA?_

After a few days my time limit was drawing near and Ed and Al were on their way to central so I asked them if they could spare a ticket.

"Please Ed." I pleaded.

"I am not spending 45 sens on you."

"Brother that's just mean." Al responded. "She has been our friend for days now. The least you can do is give her money for a ticket."

"No."

"Come on Ed I gave you that awesome scull…I will help you annoy the corneal." He thought it over then answered.

"No."

"Please Ed I'm on a tight schedule and have no money." He shook his head and the whistle on the train blew.

"All aboard." The conductor called out.

"If you'll excuse me, we have a train to catch." He began to walk away and Al looked at me and said.

"Sorry I tried." And he followed his older brother as they jumped on I called to them.

"Ed! IF YOU DON'T GET ME A TICKET I WILL TELL IZUMI AND SHE WILL GO AFTER YOU!" Ed and Al froze and Ed shot back shakily.

"She wouldn't get upset over your troubles."

I gave his an evil look and smiled saying. "Do you really want to risk it Edward?" he gritted his teeth then waved for me to jump aboard. He walked over to the conductor and began talking to him waving money and yelling. He walked back to us 5 minutes later with a ticket for me and muttered.

"$50, He charged me late fee Emily you better pay me back."

"Thanks Ed." I said snatching it out of his hand and giving it to the conductor. He train ride was long and boring and when Ed fell asleep I thought it couldn't get any worse. But then I had a stroke of genies. I tiptoed up to him and did something I always wanted to do.

"BING-A-BOING-BING-BING WAKE UP!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Ed jumped up startled and screamed. I fell to the floor laughing and Al began to chuckle. Ed started to yell then decided not to give us satisfaction and he turned away. Still though the look on his face was priceless. Eventually the train did reach central and Ed and Al began trying to get me to follow them to central HQ. On the one hand meeting Mustang, Hawkeye, Mustang, Fury, Mustang, Havoc, Mustang, Hughes and did I say Mustang? Would be awesome, on the other hand I used most of my lecher time. But I gave in I had 3 days left spend the night in central get the book tomorrow and get a train ride next afternoon spend the night on the train then I'll be back on time. I followed them to HQ and we walked to Mustang's office where Hawkeye, Mustang, Hughes, Armstrong and Havoc were sitting.

"We're back." Ed greeted.

"Hawkeye," Mustang asked. "Did you order shrimp again?" Ed growled and made an angered face he whipped out the scull and showed it to Mustang. Mustang read it and said. "Nice toy did you get it from a toddler's toy box?" Ed yelled in rage and smashed the scull on the ground then tried to tackle Mustang with an angry yell.

"Hey I worked hard on that." I said but Mustang and Ed were fighting in a cloud of dust and no one heard me. Armstrong and Hughes turned to me and Armstrong asked.

"And who is this?"

"This is Emily she is an alchemist." Al answered. Hughes shook my hand and said.

"Hi Emily nice to meet you, have you seen my daughter she turned 3 this year isn't she cute!" he said pulling out his wallet full of pictures. "What you want to make her a toy train large enough so she can ride it with your alchemy? Oh that's so nice thank you." I frowned but shook his hand anyway. Suddenly there was a load BANG and everyone looked at Hawkeye who was holding her smoking gun out the open window.

"That's enough sir." She said to Ed and Mustang. They both climbed to their feet. Ed dusted the ashes off his coat and Mustang stood up from the floor and picked up his chair that had toppled over.

"Who's this Full metal? You're girl friend?" Mustang said snidely. I turned a bright red.

"NO!" Ed screamed in rage and tried to tackle Mustang again. Hawkeye raised her gun threatening them both and they stopped fighting before it even started.

"Hi," Havoc said to me trying to break the tension in the room.

"Hello Ms." Hawkeye said to me.

"Hello." Mustang said. I gave them all a small wave and Hawkeye asked.

"So what's your name?"

"This Is Emily and she has been a thorn in my side for a few days now." Ed answered for me. I opened my mouth to yell at him but Mustang was faster.

"Really, I like her already." I stood there silent and awkward.

"We brought her a long but I don't know exactly why she's here or where she will stay." Al said concerned. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Al asked me. Sheepishly I shook my head and answered.

"No, I will just be here for a few days as well."

"Great!" Hughes exclaimed. "You can come stay at my house. I'm sure Garcia would be delighted to have you as our guest. And Elisa will just LOVE having a playmate." And he grabbed me by the arm and began to the door.

"Bye, apparently." I waved to the others. "Thank you Hughes." I said and we went to his house. All I can say is Hughes didn't lie. Elisa is adorable.

"Hi, how old are you." I asked her.

"I'm two" she said raising her and after about ½ a minuet she added on another figure and said. "oh no i'm three."

"Aw," I said then suddenly it felt like I had been hit in the stomach as I remembered my little baby nephews one was 1 and ½ the other was about 3 months and I love them dearly. One more reason to bring Dante down, if I don't then she will eventually wipe out the country making stones and I wasn't about to let her hurt my nephews. I spent the day playing with Elisa and Garcia made a great stew for dinner it was delicious. I transmuted a few dolls for Elisa and she added them to a huge collection of toys Hughes got her and I mean HUGE. Anyway the next day come.

"Thank you for letting me stay." I told them.

"Oh by the way Emily, Mustang said for you to go to HQ he has questions about something. He said something about a truth and gate. Well I don't know. Just meet them." I knew I couldn't I had to get a book and go. My time was up.

"Of course thank you. I will make sure to talk to them." I lied. Suddenly I felt little arms wrap around my legs and I looked down to see Elisa.

"Please promise you will come and play again soon." She begged. I bent down to her height and patted her head.

"Sure I'll try ok?" she nodded happily and ran back to her mom and dad. I gave them one last wave and walked down the street towards the library which was just past HQ. As I passed central a voice called to me.

"Hey Emily wait up." Ed and Al ran towards me.

"Sorry guys I'm in a rush bye." I called and dashed down the street and ducked into a crowd.

"Wait," Ed called. I knew I wouldn't get to see them again and I began to fight back tears.

"Good bye Ed."I whispered to myself and dived through the doors of the library. I saw the alchemy section almost instantly and picked out an alchemy book. It was called basic alchemy I recognized it from the show once when Al picked it up and said 'takes you back huh Ed.' I ran up to the librarian and asked if I could borrow it.

"I'm sorry but if you don't have a library card then I can't let you take this."

"How do I get a library card?" I asked her. She handed me a few paper to fill out and I scribbled some fake info on it like I lived in east city, my name was crystal summers, and stuff like that. She made me a library card and I checked out the book. I made my way towards the train station. I got there just as the train was leaving of course I didn't have a pass so I stole away in the luggage car. I watched as the sun set and I made a small bed for myself and slept the entire train ride there. I woke up the next morning and went to the warehouse Wrath was still there playing games with whatever he could find or transmute. He looked up at me.

"What took you so long?"

"I had a mini vacation. What you think you can just throw me into FMA and leave me alone without me going sightseeing?" I snorted. He rolled his eyes and stepped onto the human transmutation circle again.

"Let's get this over with." He said with a nervous voice trying with a little boy effort to be strong. "Just like how we got here you start it I will guide it." I nodded slightly eager to get home to my own world. And take back my normal life. Scratch that. What used to be my normal life. I clapped my hands and touched the circle a golden light shined before it was replaced with a dark ominous glow of a black purple light. The large eye in the middle opened up and the small hands dragged both Wrath and me in. I was prepared this time for what I would see but no matter how much I tried I couldn't stop myself from screaming when the small paper thin hands dragged me in through the gate, the deadly pit of despair. The red stone necklace I had began to glow warm on my chest I had forgotten about it. Wrath and I landed with a thump on the ground in the large room in the school's basement. Lust was sitting on the side of the room with Gluttony waiting for us. I landed on my hands and knees gasping for breath. I put one hand to my head and tried to fight down a major head ache.

"I was just wondering if I was going to have to go in after you." Lust said to us just as Sloth opened the door.

"Mommy," Wrath cried tears streaming from his face. "Make it stop mommy please make it stop!"

"Now, now Wrath we won't ask you to do that anymore. Shush it's alright now." Sloth replied in a calming voice.

"Gluttony, go and get Dante. Tell her they have returned." Lust ordered. Gluttony nodded vigorously and scampered out of the room. I climbed to my feet and looked down at the pendent almost all the red stone was gone only a slight fraction remained. Dante walked into the room Envy at her side. He looked exactly like me and it was kind of creepy. Envy was smiling happily and Dante took the book from my hand.

"I'm glad you're alive in one piece. I would hate to have to find a new body." I rolled my eyes, and looked at Envy. It was like looking in a mirror. I raised my hand and he raised his at the same time. I flexed my fist and so did he. He copied me as if I really were looking in the mirror.

"Goofballs," Lust muttered to herself and I flashed Envy the finger and he growled at me. He began to transform back into his palm tree self again and I asked.

"You better not have messed up my life." He shook his head no but the evil grin he had proved otherwise. "What did you do?" I asked. His smile widened.

"Well there were two Spanish tests and I didn't feel like trying to remember Spanish so I flunked them."

"YOU WHAT!" I screamed. "YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" I clapped my hands and used the last of the philosopher's stone and the silver and gold that surrounded it to make a dagger. "GET BACK HERE!" I screamed to his as I chased him out the door and down the hallway. I took two lives one for each test before I let it go. He didn't try to fight back he was too busy laughing which infuriated me so I took another life before Bradley came by to stop me. It was about midnight so I went back home and snuck in. Even without Envy covering for me my parents probably wouldn't have noticed I was gone. I pretended like I had never left and went back to life how it had been as far as my family and friends knew. Every day was the same routine of school, Alchemy training, and home, and then on the weekends I would do my best to teach Emily alchemy. The homunculi didn't ask me for any more missions for the few months after that.


	8. time

Chapter 8

Time

_Time: it's running out. Please R&R and enjoy._

Well school was over and that means I only had 15 minutes of freedom until I had to start class with the wicked old witch. I went downstairs like I normally did and bought a soda. I pulled out my geometry homework and sat on the stairs solving equations, forming formulas and creating theorems, when all of sudden I felt someone approach me from behind. They didn't make a sound but I knew they were there. I leaped to my feet and spun to them my fist flying. And I felt it get blocked by someone's hand, but I felt my other fist collide with their face. I looked to see exactly who it was I had just sucker punched. I almost said I was sorry I was just so jumpy lately it was the end of the school year and I knew the time was coming but I wasn't exactly sure who was behind me. I saw it was Envy and I smirked and stopped myself from apologizing.

"You're getting better." He said with a tinge of hate in his voice. He pushed me by the hand he caught and I stumbled down a few stairs until I caught my balance. He glanced down at my worksheet of ½ solved questions and said. "You need to work faster than that if you want to finish before class."

"What do you care?" I asked "And don't sneak up on me like that. Next time you'll lose your teeth." I snapped. "Besides why aren't you over there playing palm tree?" he let out a frustrated sigh so he wouldn't try to strangle me. He hadn't attacked since that time I called him William and he hadn't been ready to kill me ever since he got revenge by failing my Spanish tests. It took me months to make up for it because my Spanish isn't exactly fluent. But he seemed quite content when I took his three lives as revenge.

"I came by to see if you chickened out yet." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The day is coming soon and I am just waiting for you to make a run for it."

"I won't run and hide." I declared proudly and stood up to my fullest height. He looked at me waiting for me to crumble but I didn't flinch. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. He shrugged and said.

"I await the day Dante kills you." And he walked away. I checked my watch and began packing up my unfinished homework and I walked to the office. Dante was nowhere to be found; instead Bradley sat behind the desk. He looked up at me and said in a fake cheery voice as if he were talking to a child.

"You master is waiting for you in the first floor cafeteria."

"She is not my master." I grumbled. And picked up my backpack and headed down the hall. The cafeteria was large with a small stage set up in the back of the room. I looked over at Dante who was standing in the middle of the room. I looked at her confused and she said.

"Emily, today will be different. As you know the school dance is coming up and it will be VERY important. Well consider this a test of your alchemy; I need you to decorate this room for the dance." She handed me a red stone and I groaned.

"If I wanted to decorate I would have signed up for the school comity or something."

"Well to bad. I will be in my office if you need me." I rolled my eyes and she walked past me. And a thought crossed my mind. It was a stroke of genies, a vision if you will. I smiled and clapped my hands holding the stone tightly. As Dante shut the door flashes of blue light erupted from the room and I took on my task with a new found determination.

Two hours past and I stood admiring my work as Dante walked in. With one glance around her jaw dropped and she stood in awe at my masterpiece.

"What did you do to the room?" she asked shocked. I looked around. I had taken far too much joy in turning the dump of a cafeteria into an awesome dance floor. Most of it was black and purple. Black rubber bats dangled from the ceiling and web like table cloths were spread over the tables. Purple flames were painted into the set of the stage. It was a mix somewhere between Goth, Emo, and most of all Rock. Sculls were all over the room some colored some not. The room was defiantly Ed style no questions asked. The double doors had monsters and dragons painted and carved into them and personally I think everything looked awesome. It was ready for some rock music like skillet or nickel back not some pop or rap new music junk. Dante looked at me and the words escaped her mouth.

"You did this?" I smiled and detained a laugh. I loved having the little girl act then shocking people with things like this. And Dante just fell victim. I nodded happily. "This is um… we can't use this." she said still getting over the shock. The door opened and in came Lust, Envy, and Gluttony. Envy's eyes widened and he turned around and left without a word. But Lust walked over to a table and sat down on it, looking around cautiously. Gluttony followed Lust and looked around nervous before muttering.

"Lust, I'm scared."

"So am I gluttony, so am I."

"This is not what I expected, when I told you to decorate the dance." Dante said with a hint of distaste.

"Come on, it's great." I said enthusiastically. Dante didn't know how to respond.

"I will need to fix this later." She said then the door opened a crack and a chibi Kate head popped in and said.

"I think it's cool." And she slid back out the door.

"See," I pressed. When no one responded I said with anger and attitude dripping from my voice. "Do you have a problem with my sense of style?"

"You have no style. It's such a pity." Lust said taking another look around. I glared at her and Dante said being careful of her wording.

"It's just I was thinking something a bit more…classy." I raised an eyebrow and she gave up on trying to be nice. "How much stone is left?" I held up the small sliver of red I had used nearly the entire thing. She sighed and said. "I never should have given that to you. Well the dance is in two days so I have time to fix this."

"I think it's cool." I pouted.

"It's something the full metal pipsqueak would like." Lust observed and I called back.

"I know right! Ed has awesome style."

"That's not a compliment and only you would think that." Lust responded as she stood up and walked out of the room, gluttony close behind.

"You may go." Dante said. I looked at my watch surprised as I realized I should have left ten minutes ago. How time flies when you are redecorating your school with sculls. I picked up my back pack hoping my mom wouldn't get mad I was late. Today I could tell her the truth I decorated the school I didn't have to lie and say I was cleaning. I just had to leave out how I decorated it and the part about alchemy. I ran to the car and apologized for being late. When I got home I finished my homework and ate dinner with enough time to check my email before I went to bed. I put on my flannel nightgown it was a bit worn from years of wear and tear but it was still good. It was emerald green and I quickly fell asleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night to a sound outside my window. I lied there as if I were asleep and tried to identify it. When I heard the window open and close my eyes shot open and I jumped into a sitting position. I stared into the darkness and waited for my eyes to adjust. I nearly leaped out of my skin when I when I saw the homunculus I least expected, Greed. I pulled my covers up and said in a hushed yell as to not wake my parents.

"Get out!" he looked at me confused and still looked confused when my book light hit him in the head and he stumbled backwards from the impact. He began to raise his shield as I threw all of my bedside books at him.

"What's your problem?" he asked as I threw my last book at him and I was out of ammo. I pointed at the door and demanded.

"Five minutes, get out for five minutes." I was a Greed fan but that doesn't mean I am going to let HIM break into my room in the middle of the night while I was wearing a see through nightgown. He didn't move so I pulled open my drawer and pulled out my hair dryer. He held up his hands in surrender and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed and quickly got up and changed into some jeans and a T-shirt. He walked in hands held up ready to block if I threw anything at him. But now I was calm and he lowered his hands. He opened his mouth as if he were going to ask something but he closed it shaking his head deciding against it.

"So you're the next body." He finally got around to saying. I nodded and responded.

"It won't be as easy as they think it's going to be. I will find a way to stop them. So, why are you here? I thought you had a falling out with the homunculi."

"I don't work for them if that's what you mean. I just decided to see how I can mess with them."

"So you came to me?" I asked confused.

"Originally I was going to kill you so she wouldn't get her new body." My eyes sharpened and I tensed ready to fight back in case he attacked. "But if you plan on fighting back maybe you could help me. You did just say you weren't going down without a fight." I raised my eyebrow and asked.

"So you want to help me?"

"Only if you join me," I put a hand on my hip and said.

"I don't work for anyone. We have a fair partnership or no deal; I can handle this on my own if I must." He laughed and said.

"Maybe it is better to just kill you. Do you honestly think you can do this on your own? All they have to do is mention your friend and you crumble."

"Not true!" I yelled "I am just waiting for the right moment to fight back." He snickered and said.

"Well you are running out of time. I am planning on making my move on the day. You don't even have one day. She is planning on using the dance to turn the school into a stone then merge that stone with the others to make a full philosopher's stone, and take your body." My mind raced, less than a day to live if I failed this fight. "It looks like you need all the help you can get. I can only help if you ask nicely." He smiled evilly. I am so going to get him for this.

"Fine," I muttered "Greed help me fight them." He smiled content he had just made me angry.

"Whats the magic word."

"Remember you have one day. See you then." He jumped out my window and I lost sight of him in the shadows. I dressed for bed and went back to sleep. The next day came and I went to school as if nothing had happened. I was early and had about 15 minutes I planned on killing in the computer lab before class started only to be stopped at the foot of the stairs by principle Bradley.

"Anything wrong?" I asked him.

"Dante wants you in her office, now." I looked at him confused and he said slightly angrily "go or your friend doesn't stand a chance." I looked at him I was still confused but I ran down the hallway to the office. Kate sat in a large armchair and she was pressing her lips together. She looked really nervous and even a little bit worried as she stared at the floor as if there was something intriguing about the carpet patterns. Dante, Lust, Sloth, and Envy stood around her Dante and Kate glanced up at me as I came in and I shot Kate a universal '_what did you do?' _then I looked over at Dante.

"Is something wrong?" I asked normally as if I walked in on this every other day.

"You need to keep a better eye on your friend." Dante snapped scold in her voice. "Lust caught her sneaking around the off limits area and my office. It is up to you to keep her out of the way and next time we won't be kind enough to give you two the option for you to bail her out." I shot Kate a glance and she looked embarrassed but at the same time there was a loathing when she looked at Dante. "Go," Dante commanded Kate, Kate shot her an angered look before she stood up and walked over to me.

"I think we should kill her." Envy said hate dripping from his voice. "Teach her not to meddle in other people's biasness." I pushed Kate behind me and said.

"You will do no such thing. If you do all deals are off. No sacrifice for your new body. She will be unharmed." I said harshly my icy green eyes piercing Envy's blood red ones.

"Besides what can a palm tree do?" Kate said "Drop coconuts on me?" Kate smirked and I smiled and Envy gritted his teeth.

"See Envy you really do look like a Palm tree." I said they all glared at the two of us but we didn't back away. The bell for class rang and I said. "We have to get to class." I said and Kate and I walked out the door down the hallway. We reached the stairs were we were alone when I turned to Kate and yelled. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I'm not going to sit aside and let this happen." She snapped back "I can help, I went to the off limits area and realized that's a lot of stones and I went to her office and found papers about her plans. Emily she is going to turn the school into a philosopher's stone and take your body tonight during the dance!" she cried out alarmed by the news. I looked away and responded.

"I know,"

"What? Wait Emily, you knew?" I nodded and she yelled. "And you were going to sit aside and let it happen?" she accused disgust leaking from her voice.

"No but wait. Greed is going to help me and I need to wait until the dance before I can do anything." She looked at me and said.

"You met Greed? You knew all of this? And you didn't tell me. Emily I can help you don't need to protect me. I'm not helpless I can help."

"Please Kate wait just listen."

"You met Greed the coolest homunculus ever!" I nodded "Well thanks for calling Me." she said her voice dripping in sarcasm. "I really thought we were on the same side here…Emily you betrayed me," she sounded struck.

"No, Kate please, just listen to me."

"Oh now you want to talk to me. Well you know what forget it. Just don't call me when you need Me." she turned and ran up the stairs.

"Kate!" I called after her but I heard the door above me slam the sound echoing through the stairwell. "Kate I do need your help." I muttered to myself. And I started up the stairs when I got to class I tried to talk to her but she ignored me. Finally lunch came and I headed downstairs trying to get her to so much as acknowledge my existence. I muttered angrily under my breath as I walked into the small corridor between the off limits area, palm tree, the soda machine, and the cafeteria. Kate walked past me into the cafeteria and I heard Envy snicker.

"Looks like you and your friend are having an argument." He said amused. "You humans have so much drama it's like TV." Oh the irony, I thought angered at him. A few red sparks flew and Envy's face became visible in the overgrowth.

"Shut up." I demanded. I was about to open the door when I heard Envy say.

"Personally I felt bad for her that she had to be your friend." I reached into my lunch bag and pulled out my water dumping it out on his head. His jaw dropped as the water dripped down his leaf like hair (Literally palm leaves at the moment)

"Oops," I said sarcastically, just as sloth walked into the room. She looked at Envy then at me then back at Envy.

"Emily, what are you doing?" I smiled at her brightly and said.

"I thought the palm tree could use some water it looks so dry and ugly." I said happily not missing a beat and happily walked into the cafeteria. I sat alone and ate my lunch after I was done I lounged across the bench and tried to think of a plan to fight them with but nothing came to mind. I sighed and the bell rang and we all went upstairs to class. I gave up on Kate I would have to get to her later. The day passed and chemistry ended and we all headed to passing period. I ran up to Kate and grabbed her by the arm and demanded.

"Kate talk to me!" she didn't respond and if there is one thing I hate it's the cold shoulder. "Alright then tell me this. What are you going to do to escape the dance if not help me?"

"Simple," she said flatly "I just won't go." She pulled out of my grasp and we walked into homeroom where the intercom buzzed to life and the school was filled with Sloth's voice.

"Attention all students, the dance tonight is mandatory for all students. Students who do not show up will be charged with a fee and get a phone call home as well as get a detention thank you have a nice day see you all tonight." I looked over at Kate and asked.

"So how does your plan seem now?" she moaned and I said. "Kate I can beat them but I need your help to do it. Please Kate. Just trust me please stop ignoring me. I didn't tell you any of that stuff because I found out last night about midnight and it wasn't a happy meeting with Greed I tried to kill him with a hair dryer. Greed and I are planning to fight back tonight if you want you can help but I would rather you stay home safe."

"Don't start that again." She snapped. "I am coming to help and you are going to except that." I nodded and the final bell rang we headed down stairs to the soda machine Envy was nowhere to be seen.

"Aren't you going to buy one?" she asked me as her Coke-a-cola plopped down in front of her.

I smiled and answered. "No I spent my pop money earlier. I poured my water on Envy and had to buy a pop for lunch." Kate smiled and asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I would have but you were busy ignoring me." She looked at me sheepishly and we both headed off to the office. Dante met us outside the office and said.

"It's ok we don't need you to work today. You know tonight's the dance I will see you both then because you know it's mandatory." She smiled evilly and my blood began to boil. I gave her a disgusted look and she smiled smugly back. "Go on go home, see you both later." Kate and I walked down the hallway to the door.

"See you later." I said and she walked out the door and started her short walk home. While I sat inside called my mom and sat waiting for her to arrive. About ten minutes passed and I decided to check out the dance room see what was going to happen. I slung my back pack over my shoulder and headed down the hall. When I opened the door and saw the room my mouth dropped. It looked exactly like the ball room from the anime, where Ed met back up with Rose. To anyone else it would just look like it is suppose to be classy, expensive.

"Surprised?" a voice asked from behind me. I spun around startled to see Dante standing right behind me. "This dance will be one to remember and for many people it will be their last." She smiled. I frowned and she said "this dance will be very important and classy and I expect you to treat it as such and dress nicely." I growled and we saw a car pull up outside the window and honk the horn. "It looks like it's your turn to leave. See you later." My mind was racing and I was so disorganized I couldn't think of anything to say so I left and climbed into my mom's car.


	9. lifes a dance

Chapter 9

The dance

_Well It has come to an end thank you for sticking with me and reading this. Please R&R and enjoy. And I do not own FMA._

"How was school?" my mom asked.

"Good." I answered.

"Tonight's the dance right?" how did she find out? I thought.

"Yes." I replied.

"I got a phone call from school today about it. It's supposed to be modeled like a ball room." _you have no idea_. I thought. "Oh I know just what you should wear that pretty White and blue dress. Oh you will look so pretty." She almost squealed always happy to find an excuse to dress me up. _Great,_ I thought _I will look good for the first time in my life just in time to have my soul ripped from my body. Tonight is going to be crazy._ When we got home my mom went to work doing my hair and makeup and apparently I had a dress where it came from I will never know. For me that's a nightmare. I don't actually like makeup or dresses or getting my hair done stuff like that. I tend to repel it. And in my whole life I have worn two dresses. One for my sister's wedding and one for my 8th grade dinner dance. I am not exactly pretty so I don't bother to dress up.

The dress was white with a light tinge of powder blue on it. At first glance it seems white but then you stop to do a double take realizing the blue. My mom showed me how to walk so it would trail behind me and not trip me up and all that stuff. Finally 8:00pm hit and my mom dropped me off at the school. My hair was up and there was a huge white flower on one side giving it a look as if it were leaning. I went right to the bathroom and began wiping layer after layer of makeup off my face. Then I went back out to the dance and spotted Kate. She was in a shorter dress that had a cut off torn look to the bottom. She also had a purse. Her hair was straight and down with a flowered clip holding her bangs out of her face.

"Were are we going to meet Greed?" she asked

"He should be here any minuet. We are going to need to help him sneak in. Envy and Sloth are watching the doors monitoring who comes in." we saw a figure approach the door and we both knew who it was. I quickly ran to the snack bar and bought a pop for a dollar. I rushed to the door and pretended to take a sip and pretended to trip and my pop spilled all over the palm tree in the corner (AKA. Envy in disguise)

"Oops," I said lamely as Envy's face appeared.

"I'm glad you die tonight." He sneered. I smiled smugly at him but he glared at me. Kate was standing beside Sloth distracting her.

"What would happen if you were to jump into a pool and transform into water? Would you still be able to get out or would you become this huge fat water monster? And why are you water if you are sloth the two don't connect at all." Greed walked right past them into the dance like nothing happened and Kate and I walked away without another word leaving Envy and Sloth staring after us in disbelief. Kate and I walked up to Greed and noticed he was looking at every girl in sight. I rolled my eyes and Kate hit him with her purse. He gave us a universal '_what was that for?'_ look. I glare at him for a second before saying.

"Look I am going to sneak downstairs and try and steal some red stones to amplify my alchemy." Greed nodded and Kate handed me her purse.

"Take it. You can store the stones inside." I looked inside and saw her wallet and a can of pepper spray. I nodded to her in thanks.

"You have to keep him in line." I said pointing to Greed. She nodded and punched Greed who was looking at the girls.

"Why did I team up with you?" he asked regretting his decision to help us.

"Because we kick butt," Kate and I said simultaneously. I walked down stairs to the 'off limits' room and began shoving stones into the purse. Then I went to the room with transmutation circles taped all over the walls and put a few basic ones into the bag for Kate, just the basic one, ice, and fire. I was about to leave when I heard a voice behind me.

"Where are you going?" I turned around and saw Wrath the cute little evil kid. "Put those back and go see Dante. We can tell her what you're doing."

"Oh hey Wrath, want a red stone?" I asked waving them in front of me.

"I won't fall for that again. Now put those back." He took a threatening step towards me with a 'no nonsense' face only a child can pull off.

"Come on Wrath, yummy stones." He didn't go for it. I shrugged ad said. "Wrath, please just pretend you never saw me here." Wrath ignored me and stepped closer, blue alchemy light sparking around him. "Ok Wrath I tried." I clapped my hands and touched the floor. The floor rose up and encased itself around him, trapping him. "Bye," I told him with a wave as I ran out the door. Blue light emanated from him as the floor began to move and release him. I ran across the 'off limits' room towards the stairs but when I heard the door above me slam shut I looked up to see Bradley. I gasped and staggered back away from the stairs he slowly walked down towards me and I turned and ran into the cafeteria. If I could cross the floor there was another stair well there and I could go straight up to the dance. I looked behind me and didn't see Bradley and accidently slammed into a wall. I shook it off and looked up, my eyes widened in shock a bit only to realize it wasn't a wall it was Bradley. I backed away and my back hit an actual wall and I was trapped.

"What were you trying to do?" Bradley said mocking me that it didn't work out.

"Um…I um…" I stuttered as I reached into the purse. "Um… I'll just give this to you then." My hand wrapped around the cold hard medal and I gripped it as my only chance. I yanked out the pepper spray getting Bradley right in the eyes. I did it hard enough so it soaked through his eye patch and got in his super eye which I was hoping is super sensitive. He jumped back and ripped off his eye patch both eyes turning pink from infection.

I dashed past him and charged through the door into the stairway. Before I ran up the stairs I saw another door it must have been right under the dance room. I hesitated for a second before running through the double doors. I never noticed this room before and all the lights were off it was pitch black at least the size of the 'off limits' room. My hand ran across the wall until I found the light switch and illuminated the entire room with a yellow light. My eyes widened and I let out a slight gasp as I saw the entire floor was painted with a human transmutation circle.

"Do you like it?" a voice asked from behind me. I spun around to see Dante right behind me. I stumbled backwards and she said. "That's a pretty dress. Soon to be mine of course."

"I won't let you get away with this." I said but Dante snickered.

"Are you forgetting your friend is upstairs? Remember her life is on the line."

"You can't play that card anymore." I said sternly. "I will stop you." The idea of all the people above me losing their lives sickened me and I felt about ready to throw up at the thought.

"I'm afraid you are too late. You see all that's left is for the transmutations to be activated. Now be a good girl and touch the circle at our feet."

"And end the countless lives upstairs? NEVER!" I yelled angrily.

"Now, now dear you can't do anything. Just listen to us and I promise it will be over before you know It." she smiled evilly and added "I promise you won't feel a thing."

"I have been listening to you. And you know what I really don't like your attitude!" I prepared a fighting stance. Gluttony appeared behind me and Lust's eyes glowed blood red in the dark corner behind me. Dante said.

"Come now you know better than to defy me. You are outnumbered. I know you are a smart little girl so do the smart thing and give up." she said reminding me Wrath and Pride were outside the door. I heard Lust's nails shoot out for me two of them.

"And your outmatched." I snapped and dived out of the way of the spears and made a mad dash for the door my dress flapping at my ankles. Dante clapped her hands and the ground under me began shaking. I jumped over to the door and slammed open the doors. But something wrapped around my foot and began crawling up my leg. I looked down to see a vine tugging me back into the room. I yanked out of its grasp and fled up the stairs right into the crowded dance floor disappearing into the mess of people. I found Kate and Greed and took relief in the fact I wasn't alone in this fight.

"Emily!" Kate cried out when she saw me panting an out of breath. My hair was surely undoing itself by now and I probably looked like a mess. "What's going on? Why were you gone so long? Why are you out of breath? Are you alright?" I was doubles over hands on my knees panting.

"They-have a giant – transmutation circle- right below here." I choked out between breaths. "Times running out." we all exchanged grave looks and Kate asked.

"What do we do?"

"I realize they didn't tell me a lot and Greed we defiantly need you to fend them off while we destroy the circle." He nodded "That means you use your full shield." He opened his mouth to talk but I cut him off saying. "And we don't care if it covers your face, it's no great loss." He glared at me for a second before we all agreed to the plan.

"What do I do?" Kate asked eager to help.

"You come with me. Remember what I showed you about alchemy?" she nodded.

"I still need a circle though." I reached into the bag and pulled out the circles I stole and handed them to her and a few red stones that she hid in the folds of her dress. "That works."

"Let's go." I said and we headed for the stairs. We ran into the room with the circle and shut the door behind us. The homunculi and Dante were gone and Greed kept guard while Kate and I used alchemy to crack the floor and dishevel the circle. Greed's shield began to encase him completely as Gluttony ran in with Lust. Then a door on the other side of the room opened and Bradley and Sloth rushed in. Bradley grabbed Kate from behind and she let out a cry of shock as he yanked her off her feet away from her circle. A nail of Lust's hit the ground beside me and I was startled out of my transmutation and fell back into a sitting position. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see who it was only to see a fist come flying at me. The force knocked me back and I looked up to see Envy flexing his fist and say.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." I glared up at all of them. Greed was in the corner fighting Gluttony, Lust and Sloth he was sorely outnumbered even with his ultimate shield. I clapped my hands to help to do something but nothing happened. Counter alchemy was to strong and I looked up to see Wrath. My breathing quickened with the adrenaline that was speeding through my veins, but there was nothing I could do. Dante walked in acting as if she were queen. I smelled her before I saw her. The overpowering sickening smell of rose perfume mixed with year old lunch meat.

"I warned you." She said to me, I growled and to my surprise Greed broke free of Sloth's choke hold on him and he ran out the door and abandoned us to these idiots. "I told you it was useless to resist. I always get what I want." She touched her hand to the floor and a light glowed brightly fixing the circle until it looked perfect.

"Release her!" I called out and looked over at Kate. Nothing happened.

"Are you going to commit the taboo even if it ends the people upstairs?"

"Never." I hissed. Dante gave Bradley a glance and he let go of Kate and in a blink of an eye he was holding me back. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"Well I can't exactly do the transmutation without giving something up. Rather than give up red stones I think I will just give up poor little Kate."

"We will never do it." I yelled in response, Bradley's grip tightened and it started to cut into my skin.

"Do it Kate." Dante coxed. "There is no hope for you anyway."

"I can't." Kate responded.

"Yes you can dear, just do it now. It will be over before you know it and I know you can do alchemy."

"Kate no!" I yelled.

"Take her away." Dante snapped. "Tie her up if you must and take her to the other room." Bradley bowed his head to her slightly and began dragging me towards the door.

"NO!" I screamed to Kate. "Whatever happens, don't do it!" the door shut with a bang, leaving everything in silence. Bradley pulled me down the hall to the 'off limits' area. "Let me go. Let me go!" I continued to kick and scream. He pulled me through a side door that also had a human transmutation circle covering most of the floor. In the room was the evil traitor of a teacher Mr. T. Bradley threw me onto the circle and kept a close eye on me as he went to stand beside Mr. T who was glaring at me. A minute later the doors burst open and Dante stormed in.

"I need my new body." She said. I gritted my teeth and demanded.

"Where's Kate? What have you done to her?"

"Why do you care? You won't have much longer to care, but if you must know. She still won't start the transmutation so I left Envy in charge until I get my new body." I growled and she clapped her hands. "Say good bye Emily." She brought her hands down to the floor and suddenly the doors burst open and suddenly I felt like something his me in the side and I was shoved out of the circle and landed on the floor by the wall Greed on top of me. I pushed him off and muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Thanks." I stood up and turned to face Dante. "TAKE THIS!" I screamed as I ran up to her and punched her. Greed and I ran out the door down the hall to Kate.

"Don't call me that!" I heard Envy scream and I knew Kate must have called him William and I knew from experience how he would react. I rushed through the doors and as I expected he had Kate lifted off the floor with his hands around her neck strangling her. I ran up and grabbed him, and pulled them apart.

"Leave her alone!" I called and punched him. He turned to me so angered he was breathing hard. "William leave her alone!" I screamed. He lunged at me but I jumped back and was surprised that two hands slowly being encased in black caught his punches.

"William is it?" Greed asked as he finished putting on his shield. Greed seemed esthetic that he now knew how to annoy Envy. I helped Kate up off the floor and growled.

"Why can't you just keep your head down you don't need to go around drawing danger and anger to yourself. Be more careful."

Ding, ding, ding.

The loud school bell rang midnight. Dante stepped out onto the circle; I could see the stone in her pocket.

"It's time Emily and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I want my new body, and I will have my stone all in one transmutation." She clapped her hands and reached down to the floor.

"NO!" I screamed and I quickly clapped my hands and brought them down onto the circle, using counter alchemy. Dante's alchemy and my own clashed in a battle for power over the reaction. Whoever was strongest would prevail while if I won she would be tossed into the gate and if I lost then my body would be taken and my soul consumed by the evil witch. Unfortunately she was by far older than me, which made her way more experienced and powerful. Even though I had stones in my pockets I felt the energy and power drain from me as if I was being shocked with electricity. I slumped down to one knee and I could barely move. My time was out, my alchemy wasn't good enough. Then hands came down beside me and I felt some power return to me and there was someone on my side. I gathered my strength to look up at Kate who was wearing a determined look on her face. The bell chimed again and I saw Dante look up. I knew she was looking past the ceiling up at the people dancing, the people she saw no better than pawns.

"NO!" I shrieked and focused on the current, the wave of energy and without apposing it I directed it off slightly to open the Gate. Before I knew it a large eye opened in the middle of the circle, small hands reached out to us, wrapping themselves around Kate, Dante and me. Dante yelled in anger, Kate shrieked in fear, and I yelped in shock. What was going to happen? We all landed in front of the Gate and it opened. I threw one of the red stones I had in my pocket into the dark depths of the gate and it was swallowed up by the eternal soul sucking void of darkness.

"Look what you've done!" Dante screamed at me.

"I won't let you return to a world. I refuse to let your ridiculous scheme continue." I told her. "And take your homunculi with!" the small hands emerged coming for us.

"No I will prevail." She pulled a red stone from her pocket and I knew as long as she had that she could return. I was running out of time with the hands rapidly closing the distance. I did the only thing I could do. I dived at Dante, tackled her then ripped the red stone from her grasp I tossed it to Kate just as the hands grabbed us all and pulled us into the bottomless pit of doom. Once the doors closed I could no longer see or hear Dante screaming at me or Kate screaming in fear. Images, videos, words, sayings, books, wisdom poured into my scull, engraving knowledge into my brain. I saw a little light emerge at the end of the fall and it grew closer and closer as I tumbled towards it. When I fell through it I landed beside Kate and Dante inside the gate.

"I just want to go home." I muttered to myself. I looked over at Kate she looked as if she were fighting off a killer headache similar to mine. The Gate opened again and I could see the large school basement as if I were looking through water. Kate and I jumped to our feet eager to get through only to see a gate behind us open. There was a second door and behind that one in watery vision we could see the FMA world, a clear image of Ed and Al talking to Mustang. It was our choice what world we went to. Dante climbed to her feet and we all looked at the gates as they began closing.

"Come on!" Kate yelled and dashed off for our world. The image was fading and I was about to be trapped in the eternal nothing of the truth for all eternity. Dante rushed after us.

"Get away." I called to her as I jumped through the gate her hand grabbed the door but I kicked her and she let go as the door slammed shut and she didn't make it. Next thing I knew Kate and I were laying on the floor in the school basement breathing hard. The eye was still open and the hands reached out again. They passed us and grabbed the homunculi (including Greed) and pulled them all into the truth to join Dante. The eye closed with a snap and the light faded leaving Kate and I in the room alone. We both slowly stood up.

"We did it." Kate said in awe, surprise and shock. "We actually did it!" we hugged and I said.

"We need to go back to the dance and make sure everything is alright." We rushed up the stairs and looked around. The music was so laud no one even noticed that anything had been happened. I was relieved to see everyone was unaffected. The DJ said.

"Ok now we are going to slow it down a bit." A slow romantic song came over the speakers and everyone was in pairs moving slowly across the floor. I saw a blond head move towards us in the crowd, two blond heads actually. My jaw dropped when I saw who it was. Ed and Russell…ok what went wrong? They didn't let on knowing anything about alchemy or about FMA so I guess it was just this worlds Ed and Russell doubles. They belonged on this side of the gate.

"Hello." Russell greeted Kate. "My name is Fletcher, may I have this dance?" Kate and I were speechless both of us cracking up inside at the name mix up. But Kate reached out and took his hand and he led her out onto the dance floor. Ed looked at me. He really did look more like the Ed from conqueror of Shamballa.

"My name is Al. Would you care to dance?" ok apparently this was the truths version of a joke mixing their names up like that and hooking me up with an Ed look-a-like… well freshmen year, I uncovered a conspiracy, defeated the bad guy, learned alchemy, and ended up with an Ed look-a-like. Despite the cons like my best friend being held hostage, nearly getting killed multiple times by multiple people, traveling to another world, and being forced to help the bad guy for a time…I guess it really was a good year. I guess I really did get my happily ever after. But this is only freshmen year… I fear sophomore year.

The end


End file.
